Dire Consequence
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Mac Diaz was your typical boy from the south. Once Mac finally gets the break he had worked for from his childhood, his debut in the WWE, his wife gets jealous. Would he give up his dream because of her?
1. Chapter One: Introducing Mac

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**SUMMARY:  
**  
Mac Diaz was your typical boy from the south. A charmer, a gentleman, and more importantly, a man to stay true to his roots and to his new wife. Once Mac finally gets the break he had worked for from his childhood, his debut in the WWE as part of a hot storyline - working with criminally beautiful women, his wife Callista becomes overwhelmed with jealousy.

Would Mac give up his boyhood dream to satisfy his new wife? Or would someone from his job be able to prove to Mac that sometimes, it's what you don't know that can't hurt you, but what you do know that will stab you in the back?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------  
**Chapter One: Introducing Mac  
**----------------------

He was born Mackenzie Joseph Diaz on March 15th, 1980 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. His parents, Julie Wilson-Diaz and Joseph Diaz, had two other children, both younger than Mac, named Rinoa and Mathew, the twins - born July 22nd, 1987. Growing up; Mac learned the importance of being a gentleman, being respectful to others and himself, which would further explain why he treated everyone he came across in his youth and into adulthood courteously. Then again, when you're born and raised in South Lou'sian… you've got a code of conduct to maintain, that doesn't necessarily involve mastering Mardi Gras celebrations and making killer gumbo.

Despite his love for all things Louisiana, at age fifteen he relocated to the biggest city in the north eastern United States, due to his father and their business. New York City, was where Mac would either be able to spend the rest of his life, or move back to the south when he grew old enough. But in the meantime, he'd have to go to school in Queens, protect his eight year old brother and sister, and maintain an image that wouldn't get him pounded into the pavement.

The first thing he did, was adapt to the nickname he had had since he was seven months old. Mac. Mackenzie, in his opinion, was 'far too lady like' for a city boy. Especially a city boy who had found a love for the city and the never ending vicinity of places to skate. Besides wrestling, Mac had a love for skateboarding, in which he was able to find the best skate parks and places that skateboarding wasn't banned, with his new friend, Jared Hall. It would come to pass, that Jared and Mac became inseparable, like brothers.

A typical day for turning sixteen year old Mac Diaz, included going to school, skateboarding between classes with his group of friends, then skipping out after class with Jared to hit the subway to Flushing to Shea Stadium during the spring and into the summer to catch Mets games. His friend Jared had a few loves, but the Mets, Wrestling, and Skateboarding were his obsessions. The boys had a playful rivalry during the baseball season, as Mac swung more toward the Yankees than the Mets, which would initiate a playful "Subway Series" of their own, a Yankees fan verses a Mets fan.

Wrestling was never overshadowed in Mac's eyes, though. By the baseball, or the skateboarding. When he turned seventeen, Mac found himself at an underground wrestling clinic called "Rocky's Nox" in the Bronx. It wasn't far from Yankee Stadium, which was convenient for Mac, as he spent many-a-day there during the spring, summer, and early fall while the baseball season was active. At Rocky's, Jared and Mac were both discovered for their wrestling talent by a scout from a wrestling organization called the Elite Wrestling Alliance, formerly the eXtreme Wrestling Federation, out of Toronto Canada. The man's name was Jay Lauderdale, the brother of fed owner Faith Lauderdale.

Mac's eighteenth birthday came before Jared's, but when Mac was phoned by Faith and said he wouldn't go without Jared, Faith made a minor exception, saying she needed talent like the boys exhumed. They both made the trip to Toronto, Ontario; where they met a lot of interesting people from different backgrounds. Mac still had his southern attitude, twanged slightly by city life, but never lost its luster. That was another quality Faith found exceptional about Mac. He was so young, so motivated, but more importantly, he had a personality that was nothing shy of star power.

While Mac was working with the EWA, he met a man who he still remains friends with. At the time, Adam Copeland was getting into the WWE but was a wrestler regardless. Him and Adam still kept in contract via telephone, long after "Edge" became a household name. He also met a girl named Callista Styles. She was the youngest person to hold an EWA contract, but because she wasn't wrestling and she looked older, she was fine. Fifteen years of age. She was playing the role of "trophy bride" to then, EWA Champion Adrian Cornell. Away from the ring, Callista was your typical 'girl-next-door', only this was the girl-next-door that would have even made your father go weak in the knees. She was a Southern Belle caught in a Seattle (Washington) girl's body. Long blonde hair, bright emerald eyes, and a flawless figure. Jared was 'turned off' by the fact she was a Mariners fan, but 'turned on' about her knowledge of the game.

It was for 'A-Rod', Alex Rodriguez, that Callista was so hot for with the Mariners. Not the team. Mac found the whole ordeal terribly funny.

He found other things about Callista attractive, that didn't revolve around sports. He found her attitude, her overall demeanor, and her natural finesse for life attractive. He especially found her mentality attractive, physical came long after. His father had driven into his head many times in his youth, to love for personality not physicality. Because while looks faded, you were stuck with who you were inside forever. He related to that, and had to get to know a person before his attraction was established. By that time, it wasn't able to be called a crush.

After wrestling with EWA for four years, Mac, now twenty, had made his move into 'the big time'. He became part of a promotion called Ring of Honor, which boosted him forward to "NWA:TNA". He wrestled under the alias, "The Real Deal, Mac Diaz", thinking entirely that his ring persona was like himself. Completely real. While he played your typical 'bad guy', cocky and arrogant, those who got to know the REAL deal behind "the real deal", knew Mac was thirsty for a shot at the professional wrestling spotlight. His only goal was to reach a pinnacle in the sports entertainment business.

Personally however, a year before he left the EWA, he started dating Callista Styles. They traveled together, and when he left the promotion to 'seek out other opportunity', Callista left the EWA not long after to be with her boyfriend in his moving on. He managed to get her a deal as a "TNA Knockout" diva, but the only difference between her and the likes of Traci Brooks, or Desire, what separated "Calli" from the rest, was she wasn't afraid to get dirty. She was your typical manager, with untypical spice and refinement. And for her age, just nineteen years of age during Mac's TNA extravaganza, there was no denying how special she was.

Mac's final call up, came. He had went through the motions, and while his best friend Jared left wrestling with a knee injury, was back to skateboarding; Mac took it. He was offered position after being nearly two years in TNA, to join the WWE's minor league of OVW under a developmental contract. At that time, Mac and Callista got married. Callista was nineteen, almost twenty, while Mac was twenty-four. Working in OVW was something Mac would have never thought of to happen, but as he did what he was told, everything was coming together.

While it was a lot of hard work and complications for Mac, and his time with his new bride Callista, he managed to pull off being married, and wrestling full time as his bride was on the road with him. She was used to the schedules a wrestler had to deal with, as she dealt with it five years running while she was an active competitor. OVW was a great experience for Mac, and he made his appearances on Smackdown! and RAW as asked by the company when a 'squash' match was required. But when Mac was called up, was to show that a new breed of superstar was forthcoming, and he always put up one hell of a fight. He was able to fight men like Kurt Angle, Dave Batista, John Cena (whom Mac became good friends with), and Ric Flair.

Fighting guys like Ric Flair was a dream of Mac's, and had already came true. And at this time, Mac was establishing his own fan base through Ohio Valley Wrestling like many before him. His fan base, was for the majority women, however. Mac wasn't a bad looking man, in any retrospect, with his bright azure eyes - platinum blonde hair - athletic build - fair facial features - a little on the pale side, though. That was before WWE officials caught ahold of "The real deal".

He wasn't changed much, except for the paleness of his skin. A little copper coloring from tanning made him look like a 'Greek god' according to many of his female fans. His wife Callista though, was displeased with all the attention he was receiving on a public bases by the women. There was no denying, she was the jealous type. Mac didn't think much of the photos and autographs he was asked for, he just gave them out without a second thought. He had a base of male fans that followed his career, and some that knew of what he did with the EWA and NWA:TNA. He felt a lot of pride when the fans that followed his entire career to date, and respected him for the competitor in the ring that he was.

And then, his opportunity came. He was called up to take part in a large storyline taking place on RAW. That was where he was going to be calling his home. Monday Nights was where Mac would get to play. His debut came in Trenton, New Jersey; weeks into the Trish Stratus verses Kane and Lita storyline. It was where Mac was going to get his start.

Mac spent the afternoon of his debut RAW surfing the message boards of "TheRealDealdotcom", his official website maintained and hosted by "Trick Matty", his little brother Mathew Diaz, who preferred to just be called 'Mat' from time to time. Trick Matty was his alias, as a play off 'Trick Daddy". That's just how the turning 18 year old college bound New York boy operated. Mac had his own blog called "The Mac Attack Commentary"; where he updated regularly to keep in touch with the fans. Which would also explain why Mac _always _had a laptop with him on the road.

The blog for his debut date went a little something like this:

_Attention Real Deal'ers!_

What's up, ya'll? It's Mac one more time for a little real time dealio with the peeps. Hope you're all doing as good as I am. Tune in tonight on WWE RAW (9/8 Central) on SPIKE TV. Your boy is going to be rocking out in Trenton, NJ! If you're in the Trenton area, stop on by and I'll holler atcha! Just say you found the 4-1-1 on TheRealDealdotcom and I'll rock with you before the show. Just to say thanks for sticking behind me up until now! I'll be getting to the center a couple hours early, so just stop on by, I swear security won't frisk you! LOL

In the personal spectra, everything's solid for me. As I've written before, my wife Callista is still taking care and reppin' with me. (And you know, putting up with all my bullshit? LOL) There's been talks of Callista eventually coming back into wrestling, for all of you who remember me from the days in EWA and TNA, know about Calli's wrestling skill. The girl may be a fox, but she's a hound in the ring, dawgs, let me tell you! (Why do you think I married her? She'd have kicked my ass from Baton Rouge to the gulf and back:-D)

SPEAKING of the Rouge, any of you out there going to be hitting the Mardi Gras fiascos taking place in Baton Rouge, Bayou Breaux, or New Orleans within the next couple of weeks? I swear, it's getting later and later every year! These people need to start getting with the program. I'll be heading back on home for the M.G parties and with any luck, rocking with people "Girls Gone Wild" style! Beads beads and more beads, ya'll! (You feel me? LOL)

I'll check you all on the flip side.  
And blatantly stealing from my boy…

THE CHAMP IS HERE…

Or in this case, **the Real Deal **has finally made it to the big time. Hey Cena, I'm calling you out, champ! Too bad we ain't on the same show… we know I'd have had an easy calling to the top LOL Just playing, man! Don't seek out and destroy me yet.

I respect, and digress, and I gotta get out of here. See ya'll in Jersey!

One love;  
The Mac Attack

That was how Mac was. He was once a fan, and he knew how the fans were when it came to their superstars. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't even be here. He respected the fans, and knew that's where HE came from. He had to give his props when he got the opportunity. In the WWE, he'd have a better chance to reach out to the people, even as a heel.  
_  
_-----------------------------

**A/N**: This is my first story with a male lead. Wow. This is kinda strange. But hopefully the way it's playing out in my head will be the way it plays out in this story! -M.S


	2. Chapter Two: The Debut

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Two: The Debut  
**----------------------

Mac Diaz arrived at the arena early. He had to meet with Eric Bischoff, get acquainted with the RAW General Manager, as well as find Trish Stratigias. The woman he'd be working with forth coming until the writers thought of something better to do with him. He was recommended to take part in the 'Trish needs to find a man to take out Kane' campaign, which would mean Mac's debut would include attacking and injuring Kane in front of Kane's wife Lita.

Mac was to say the least, excited about working with Glen Jacobs. He had talked to Glen via telephone when he was heading to Trenton from Baton Rouge, where he had reestablished living since he started with OVW and the WWE. Having a house there was what he had wanted since his family relocated to New York, and now that he had it, his main concern was making the WWE crowds realize what indy fans had known for years. That he was a premiere attraction in wrestling.

As he pulled up to the arena in his silver and metallic blue Lexus, the tinted windows half rolled down, and "Role Call" by Lil' Jon and the Eastside Boys featuring Ice Cube was blaring from the speakers. Mac was a man who listened to a little of everything, but his main musical taste was rap and hip hop. While he listened to rock for the majority, he had his fair share of love for the lyrical masterminds in rap music. Hence the fact he and John Cena got along so well.

Upon stepping out of the car, Mac was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white wifebeater tank top with his A3 Garnetts on his feet. Tinted glasses covered his eyes as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder, starting toward the doors.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to check out TheRealDealdotcom - the official home of 'The Real Deal' Mac Diaz. There was a small group of people standing outside of the arena - that Mac noticed upon walking up. They noticed him too, and while a couple of the girls' shrieked, the guys acted as if Mac was just one of their 'boys', and walked up. Mac spent some time with the fans, who proudly boasted they found the information on his website. After taking some photos, giving some autographs, and over all just hanging out with the fans, Mac went inside where he had a lot to do before he debuted that night. He knew it.

The first person he sought out, was Adam Copeland. Edge was rocking the ranks on RAW, and Mac thought that was cool. After making clearance with the security guards, and making acquaintances with the Trenton crew, he headed down the corridor to find the locker room area. He nearly ran into a red-head as he was walking down the hallway, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." Mac said, his accent was purely south, and the red-head just smiled at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

"I appreciate the courtesy." Mac told her with a smile, as he held out his hand to her for a shake. "I'm Mac Diaz. I'm new here." She shook his hand, and being a gentleman, he turned it, kissing her hand lightly. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Hey there, I'm Christy Hemme." She replied, "I'm pretty new here myself."

"Diva search winner, I knew you looked familiar."

"Glad you've heard of me…" Christy smiled, "I was just heading off, but can I help you with anything? I mean, I like helping people out when I get the chance. Especially people as nice as you are."

"Actually, Miss Hemme… could you tell me where the locker room is by chance?"

"Sure! Just down the hallway, to your left. But please, just call me Christy." she insisted, "I love your accent, where are you from?"

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana, ma'am." he said without hesitation, "Born and bred a southern boy."

"Your accent is to die for, for real." Christy smiled, "It's good to see a new face around here too, I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"Thank you, and thanks for the directions. I won't hold ya up."

"You're not holding me up, but I'll definitely see you around okay?"

"See ya later, Christy."

"Bye, Mac!"

Christy headed off down the hallway, and Mac smiled to himself. She had a lot of natural spunk, he thought that was cool. She wasn't harmful on the eyes either. But that was just an innocent man spotting the obvious, of course. He found the locker room without a problem with Christy's direction, and as he walked in, he was greeted by none other than who HE was looking for. Before shows, Adam had a tendency to hang out in the men's locker room, and tonight was no different.

Mac sat his bag down, as Adam got up from his conversation with fellow superstar Chris Irvine "Jericho". Adam grinned a bit as he held out his fist to Mac, and Mac pushed his knuckle against Copeland's. Typical greeting.

"What's up, my brother?" Adam said, "It's been a while since I've seen you in the flesh, playboy."

"Yeah, you wan'a talk about playboy status, Copeland?" Mac questioned, "What I hear about you? You ain't keepin' on the up-n-up I hear…"

"Sure I am, it's just my soon to be ex-wife and that asshat Hardy think otherwise."

"So you _are_ getting another divorce?" Chris questioned, shaking his head. "Here I thought the deal with _Morley_ was a huge tribulation, but this, my man…"

"It's out there." Mac said, as he shook his head. "I thought you were done playin', AC?"

"You haven't called me AC since we MET. But, I'll have you know Amy and I aren't 'seeing' each other. And she didn't cheat on Hardy. It's my douche of an ex playing her games." Adam spoke in his own defense, before sighing a little. "Whatever, it's great to see you, brother…"

"Likewise."

"He looks familiar, I just can't place him…" Chris admitted as he held out his hand to Mac, "I'm Chris Irvine. Better known as Chris Jericho."

"Mac Diaz. Better known as 'The Real Deal'. Nice to meet you. EWA and TNA graduate, WWE freshman." he shook Chris's hand with a smile. "You're an awesome athlete. I hope sooner than later I get to wrestle you, man."

"Nice to know I'm respected by my peers." Chris chuckled a bit, "So you debuting tonight?"

"Yessum." Mac said, "I bust into the scene by jumping Kane of all people, and 'taking him out' for Trish Stratus."

"Oooh…so YOU, are Trish's new toy? Delicious." Chris said with a smile, as Mac laughed a bit. "A LOT better than her former choice. The latter choice is much better. The, guise, if you will - is much better."

"You could say that…" Mac said, but smirked at Chris's last comment. "I'm no Viscera, by any means. Big Vis, not a ladies man. Mac Diaz, a total ladies man. I'll have Trish Stratus wrapped around my finger; if I'm lyin', I'm dyin', man." Chris grinned a little, laughing ever-so-slightly.

"I LOVE this kid's attitude!"

"You would, Chris." Adam chuckled, wrapping his arm around Mac's neck, and rubbed the top of his head with his fist. "He's a real adorable one though, loooook at that baaaaaby face!" he said in a high pitched voice, as Mac smirked, pushing him away.

"Easy man, the hair is important to my overall demeanor…"

"Every single time he opens his mouth, he's a notch higher on the 'I could totally befriend him' scale…" Chris said, "What's your thoughts on, oh say -- Edge?"

"He's a chump." Mac said with a sly smile. "And his hair is completely whacked out. I think I should do a bonnet verses bonnet with him. He'd never beat me when the platinum is on the line."

"Bonnet verses bonnet?" Chris asked, as Mac reiterated his statement.

"Hair verses hair, you know?"

"OH! Yeah, just… not used to the 'terminology' you used there, champ." Chris said, nodding his head. "And I like that idea."

"Glad YOU both like that." Adam said, pushing his hair back. "My hair is very stylish, so says every woman who sees me."

"While the men just think you're _Fabio's second cousin_…" Mac said, as Chris laughed to himself.

"I've got a new best friend, Adam."

"Great…every night will be annoy Adam night." Adam rolled his eyes with a small smile as Mac smirked. "I can _hardly_ wait."

Mac enjoyed his conversation with Adam and Chris, but he had business to take care of. More specifically, he had to talk with Eric Bischoff, to find out _exactly_ how his debut would take place, THEN find Trish Stratigias. That shouldn't have been a hard feat, anyway… just ask anyone, or even find that Christy girl and ask her. She seemed to know enough. And she was sweet as cane, no doubt about it.

He had his inevitable, unavoidable meeting with Eric Bischoff, and Eric too seemed to really like the kid's spunk. His pizzazz. His overall disposition. Eric told Mac where to find Trish Stratigias, though, right after he was finished with him. The women's locker room. Mac cringed, expecting to hear something like that, as he ventured out of Bischoff's office, and started back toward the locker room area.

He went to the room that had the "Women's Locker Room" plate on the door, and he gently knocked. He didn't want to interrupt them from anything. It wasn't in his protocol to bother a lady when she was in the middle of something. Some may say he was _too_ nice. The door opened, and the girl who answered smiled at Mac.

"Hey, you must be Mac." she said, "the only platinum blonde I've seen…"

"Yes ma'am. That's me." he nodded his head. "Mac Diaz."

"I'm Maria Kanellis. You know, Christy was just talking about you. She said you were the sweetest person she had ever met… that true?"

"I dunno, Miss Maria… I didn't do anythin' for Christy that I wouldn't for another lady. I was just bein' respectful."

"You are…too cute." Maria said with a smile. "Can I help you with something? I mean, I'm sure you didn't come to the girl's place just to be flattered…"

"O'course not, Miss Maria. I'm lookin' for Trish Stratigias… is she in there?"

"Yep, just a sec. Or you could come in, we're all decent."

"Thank ya for the welcome." he said, nodding his head. "I'll come on in for a few."

"Great. Come on."

Maria lead Mac into the locker room, where there was an array of RAW's divas. From Stacy Keibler, to Amy "Lita" Dumas, the obvious Maria Kanellis and Christy Hemme, and Trish Stratigias. Christy waved when she saw Mac enter the room, and he nodded his head respectfully toward her.

"Good to see ya, Christy." he said, as she smiled.

"Totally good to see you too, Mac." She said back, "What brings you by? Checking out RAW's goods?" She flashed him a grin with a giggle, and Mac smiled, shaking his head.

"No ma'am. Although the scenery is nice, I really just need to see Trish."

"I'm Trish," one blonde said, as she moved past Christy and stood up to Mac. "So you're the one I'll be working with?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, good." She held out her hand to him, "Trish Stratigias. Most just call me Stratus, though. It's simpler."

"Mac Diaz." he shook her hand, and as he had done with Christy, turned her hand to kiss the top. "Pleasure."

"See?" Christy whispered to Maria, "he's a gentleman!"

"Wow, I thought you were crazy!" Maria whispered back.

"Come on, we can go for a walk and chat about tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Stratigias."

"Trish." she said with a smile, "You don't have to be formal with me."

"I'm not bein' formal, Trish, just polite."

Trish and Mac left the locker room, and eyes followed. Amy Dumas watched them leave, as did Stacy, Maria, and Christy. Maria was still flabbergasted, that someone 'so hot' could be 'so sweet'. It didn't happen often in the wrestling world from what she had seen. The same went for the likes of Amy and Stacy, too.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Stacy asked, "He's…"

"He'll be the talk of the women's locker room for a while, I can already see it." Amy said, "He seems all right."

"He seems like the PERFECT gentleman. There has to be something wrong with him…" Stacy said, "It's not likely someone like that, who LOOKS like that, acts like that, is genuine."

"He's from Louisiana Stace," Christy said, "He's a southern boy. Do you not know how they act? He's the **textbook** definition of Southern Hospitality…"

"He's married." a voice said, and it was the voice of Adam Copeland, leaning in the doorframe of the locker room. "That's his fault, Stacy."

"Married!" Christy and Maria both exclaimed, as Adam nodded his head.

"Sad but true, ladies. I was at his wedding, he married a nice piece of work, too." Adam smirked a bit, "Callista Styles-Diaz. Whew… hot as HELL."

"I already hate her…" Christy grumbled, as Amy just chuckled.

"Stop acting as if he's the deity. He's just a cool guy…"

"That's where you're wrong, Amesy-poo. He's more than just a _cool guy_, he's the real deal, and he's macking with your girlfriend, no pun intended."

"Will you stop that shit?" Amy said crossly, "Just because Matt and I broke up doesn't mean I have anything going with anyone else. Let ALONE my best friend. I'm not you."

"_Ouch_, and the ref takes a point away…"

"Get out, alright? Nobody wants you here anyway, Adam…" Amy said, standing up from her seat. She walked to the back of the locker room, with Stacy standing up.

"Amy…"

Evidently, Amy was holding something against Adam. He didn't know how to react to it all most of the time. Adam just shook his head to her outburst, as he started down the hallway, heading back toward the Men's Locker Room. He was used to it by now. She had her days where they'd chat it up regularly, and then there were days - where she hated him. Around the arena, though, Trish and Mac were walking and just talking about the night. She was telling him exactly how it's supposed to look, and he smiled, nodding his head.

"I get that." Mac said, "They also want me to what? They want me to kiss you?"

"Will be you be able to hold back your gag reflex for five seconds?" she inquired with a smirk, as Mac looked taken aback.

"Oh, no…that's not what I meant!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding." she said, laughing a little. "You need to loosen up around the ladies, Mac. Really."

"Sorry," He said quietly, "I just have always been nervous around beautiful women."

"You think I'm beautiful? How sweet! It's okay." Trish said, putting her arm around Mac's shoulder. "Just follow my lead, okay? I've had my fair share of kissing on stage and on screen. It's nothing. I don't mind it."

"Hey, I may act like it, but I ain't a chump." Mac said with a chuckle. "Is there anything you want as far as this goes?"

"How about a little, tug of the hair?" She grinned at him, "I like that. You're going to have to kick back the southern bit for about five minutes tonight. You gotta be cocky, arrogant, and domineering. There's gotta look like there's something in it for you."

"Darlin'…" Mac smirked, "I'm the Real Deal, I can kick back any attitude to show these losers what it's like to step up."

"There you go."

"Don't worry about me, Trish. I know what I'm doin' in the ring." Mac said, "I'm not a rookie like OVW is infamous for. I've been in the business since I was eighteen. I'm twenty-five now."

"Seven years huh? Not a rookie at all." Trish said, "I'm sure you've got what it takes to make it in the WWE. For example, you being a bad boy? Just make the fans hate you and keep the people backstage loving you, you've got a great opportunity."

"I know, and I don't care what happens, it's an opportunity I'm not givin' up for anyone."

"That's the kind of attitude you've gotta have in this business…" Trish said, "I've seen people come and go because they didn't have it…"

"I do, believe that."

It was nearing 9 O'clock eastern standard time, and Mac was dressed for the night. He was in a pair of baggy light tan - almost white pants, a white Nike tee-shirt, with a pair of blue, yellow and white Nike sneakers. With a dog tag necklace around his neck, silver hoop earrings in his ears ( as he had both pierced ), a silver bracelet on his right wrist, and his wedding ring still on his left hand, Mac was fixing his hair up when Glen Jacobs walked into the room. Glen smirked at him.

"It's going to be hard to sell, a little guy like you taking me out."

Mac turned around quickly, and Glen held out his hand to him. Mac just smiled, nodding his head, as he shook Glen's hand. Mac was in fact, 'a little guy' compared to Glen. He was about six foot one, six foot two at best, and two hundred and thirty pounds. He had a fantastic physique, though, muscles - defined arms - defined **everything**.

"That's the good thing about sports entertainment, man. ANYTHING is possible."

"No kidding." Glen chuckled, "It'll be different working with someone new, but I think everything will be just cool."

"I'll do whatever it takes to sell the gimmick, son." Mac said, "Especially when we're in my second home town's shadow."

"Second?"

"Trenton, NJ is in the shadow of NYC, I half grew up there." Mac smiled, "But regardless of being close to home, I know it's a big night. I need to sell injuring you, and with any luck, it'll go off without a hitch right?"

"Right." Glen said, "When you go for the chair shots, don't be afraid of them. Just whack the hell out of me. I can handle it."

"If you're sure…"

"And when you go after Lita, be careful of her knee… she really does have a bad knee."

"I know." Mac said, "It's going to be the hardest part of tonight, selling that I'm an asshole toward women."

"I'm sure you can do it." Glen said, "Just keep in the back of your head you _have_ to sell it, and you can. I always think to myself, it's a life or death situation. Sink or swim. It works."

"Thanks for the advice, man."

"Anytime. Now let's go get 'em."

Mac was confident in the task at hand. He knew if anyone could do it, it was him. Plus with what Glen had reminded him of? It just helped, a lot. He was met outside the locker room when he walked out with Glen, by Amy Dumas ala Lita, dressed in a pair of silver pants and a black top, crutch in hand. Trish was there, ready to 'Stratusfy', in a pair of tight blue jeans and an equally tight white off the shoulder top, and black shin high black boots. She looked great as usual. Glen was in his Kane gear, and the foursome seemed ready, willing, and able to go out there at 9:45 to 10:10, and sell their scene. Kane was going down to the Real Deal.


	3. Chapter Three: RAW coverage

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Three: RAW coverage  
**----------------------

RAW was on the air at 9 O'clock, and they went through matches like tag team titles, La Resistance verses Rosey and The Hurricane, the super duo retaining their titles. Stacy Keibler came out to promote her "Stuff Magazine" appearance, Simon Dean and Maven came out against Viscera to promote the "Simon System", which only ended with the two getting squashed by Big Vis. Commercials came and went, and at just past 9:45 P.M in Trenton, pyros shot off the stage and "Slow Chemical" played through the arena.

From the backstage area walked Kane, with his wife Lita. It was about time Kane spoke up against the on-going 'bitch spree' Trish Stratus was trying to accomplish against Lita and Kane. He was obviously tired of Stratus's games! He held the rope for Lita to get into the ring, and grabbed the microphone from Lilian Garcia, staring her down as she exited the ring. Lita stood right next to Kane, smirking to herself as Kane was breathing heavily, angrily, into the microphone.

**Kane: **"Trish…" the crown immediately booed with the diva's mention, and Kane laughed coldly. "TRISH…devious…pathetic…Trish…" he was pacing the ring to keep his over-all composure in order, as Lita was giving her husband words of encouragement. "You never cease to amaze me!" he laughed to himself, "NEVER cease to amaze me of how PITIABLE YOU ARE! Did you REALLY think you could find someone to take _me_ out? I'm A MONSTER, TRISH! A MON.STER!" he was still breathing heavily, as Lita was rubbing his shoulder, nodding her head a little bit, verbally coaching him. "You see, TRISH, you can't stop me… you can't stop Lita… so what's next on your agenda? Give up, Trish! Your days are OVER… o…v…e…r… because the next time you try to come after myself with your array of disgraceful hired hands, or come after Lita, I…will…end…your…LIFE, Barbie Doll!"

**Lita: **"And when he says end your life, he doesn't mean he's going to do it nice and easy, either…" she spoke into Kane's microphone. "I'll personally help him rip you apart limb, from limb. Tear by tear. Inch, by inch. You're nothing more than a lost cause, Trish. Haven't you realized it yet? You've been trying to get me out of this business for years, you've been trying to best me for years, but you need other people to do your work for you. It's almost typical." she finally grabbed Kane's microphone, and held it up on her own. "But you see, while it no longer surprises me, one thing that does is honestly the level you're willing to sink to get the job done. While I admit, it takes guts, you obviously don't have the brain capacity to think things through. You think everything is so easy, don't you? Unfortunately, Trish -- the situation isn't as easy as YOU are…"

But the 'happy couple' was interrupted by something out of the blue, and out of the ordinary. Something NOBODY was familiar with. The crowd looked around as the music began, the lights strobed, and everything was happening fairly quickly. Nobody knew how to react, especially when:

---------------

I'm Going STRAIGHT To Hell

---------------

"Amerikan Beauty" by Hed(PE) hit on the PA, and nobody knew what to expect. From the crowd, a platinum blonde ran in, dressed regularly in a pair of baggy light tan - almost white pants, a white Nike tee-shirt, with a pair of blue, yellow and white Nike sneakers. He jumped the barrier, and grabbed something from ringside. A chair. He slipped into the ring behind Kane and Lita, and the next thing you see, is the Big Red Machine hit the mat with a sick thud!

**Jerry Lawler: **"Holy crap! Who in the HELL in their right or WRONG mind would jump KANE of all people from behind!"

**Jim Ross: **"I have no idea King, I don't know what's going on right here!"

The blonde shoved Lita out of his way, knocking the injured diva to the mat, he went right back after Kane. He moved Kane's leg, and placed it within the folding of the chair, before SLAMMING all of his weight, approximately two hundred twenty, two hundred thirty pounds right down onto the massive trunk of Kane. Kane yeowled in pain as he went to grab his leg, but the blonde assailant was relentless!

**Jerry Lawler: **"Isn't there a way we can find out who this kid is!"

**Jim Ross: **"I'm not sure King, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"We'd better! He's CRAZY!"

**Jim Ross: **"He's definitely out there goin' after Kane like this!"

Kane was busted up in the knee area, but as he was reaching for his leg, the blonde drop kicked Kane right in the face, causing Kane's nose area to pour crimson. It looked like Kane's nose was BUSTED! That's when the blonde took the chair back, and nailed Kane right in the head, causing Kane to collapse into a bloody, unconscious heap. That's when Lita jumped onto his back, trying to salvage SOMETHING for her husband Kane. The only thing she received, was a move so sick - so incredible - that nobody knew how to react to this young, anonymous man. He nailed her with a move that started with a delayed vertical suplex hold, and them landed with an STO.

The man stood up over his carnage, as Kane and Lita were both out cold - when all of a sudden…

-----------------

Don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like me…

Don't you wish your girlfriend was a FREAK like me…

-----------------

"Dontcha" by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes hit on the PA, and from the backstage area sauntered a very satisfied looking Trish Stratus. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight blue jeans with black leather boots that went to her shin, and a tight off the shoulder top, clapping her hands together. The vixen looked extremely pleased with what she was seeing! And what was amazing was a man the size of the blonde, how he could take a man like Kane and have him so beat up - in ANY amount of time. But the short few minutes he had taken Kane by surprise, he completely battered him! The man started toward where Trish stood at the top of the ramp, and he grabbed ahold of Trish by the hair, smirking at her as he jerked her head to the side, and placed a passionate kiss on the feisty blonde's lips.

**Jerry Lawler: **"Holy CRAP, JR!"

**Jim Ross: **"Evidently, this is a man who's in close cohorts with Trish Stratus, that little jezebel. There's no denyin' that one, King!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Way to state the obvious, JR! A blind man could see THAT one!"

Trish got a microphone from the backstage crew, and as she cleared her throat a little, she was cut off by the man grabbing the microphone from her. Apparently, SHE wasn't the one calling all of _these_ shots. This man had something over her, or HE was the one behind the operations. The brains, if you will.

**Man: **"So Kane's unstoppable, huh?" the man questioned, his smirk still in tact. "Nah, ya see, I seem to think _otherwise_. Judging by how he's bleeding like a son of a bitch, broken down, and the bride of Frankenstein is a bit bruised both egotistically AND physically, it's about time to let ya'll know who you're dealin' with. People call me **The Real Deal**, but for starts, I'm Mac Diaz. I think it's kinda funny that you people cheer Kane. Why! Are you AFRAID of him! I'M NOT. I don't fear anybody, any _thing_…so I decided to take out the biggest dog in RAW's yard that you people fear so much. There's nothin' scary about a big red retard bleeding profusely from any element of his body. Especially that schnoz of his. But it was about time that red-headed **bitch **got what was comin' to her as well. Now Lita doesn't have to worry about the limp as much as she's gonna have to worry about a chiropractor bill… she felt the Mac Attack, and **no bitch **steps up after that."

"Amerikan Beauty" hit on the PA again as the crowd was booing massively at Mac and Trish. They went to a much needed commercial afterward, and then came back with a "before the break" segment. The talk was still Mac and Trish, even into Trish's Women's Title defense -- against Victoria. Who accompanied the Women's Champion? Why, none other than Mac Diaz, of course.

The match wasn't terribly long, nor was it terribly invasive, but Trish Stratus walked away with title in hand after Mac distracted Victoria enough for Trish to hit the Stratusfaction Bulldog. Trish was awarded the title win, and asked for a microphone after the match. Mac came into the ring, and Trish put her arms around Mac as he held the microphone for her.

**Trish Stratus: **"You see, **_ladies_**… this is what you all need. Like my ex Christian has himself a problem solver, I have myself a problem ELIMINATOR. His name as you're so well aware of now, is The Real Deal - Mac Diaz. To me, he's just my piece of eye candy who'll do anything for me. Isn't that right, Mac?"

**Mac Diaz: **"Half right."

**Trish Stratus: **"Only half?"

**Mac Diaz: **"You see,_ bitch_… you do what I say. It's how that works. I'm the king of this organization of ours, ya see."

**Trish Stratus:** "Of course you are, baby."

**Mac Diaz:** "So we'll be saying you just have a man who knows how to put it down. Not that you have yourself a _problem eliminator_…"

**Trish Stratus:** "Got it, baby."

**Mac Diaz: **"That's better, now let's get the hell outta here. We got some, post-match celebration over bubbly and a jacuzzi to get to, if ya feel me…"

**Trish Stratus: **"I'll feel anything you want…"

Trish and Mac started backstage as Diaz was all smirks, but Jerry Lawler, was suffering from a bit of penis envy, if you will, over the newcomer "The Real Deal". But was that anything out of the ordinary from a man who married and divorced someone like Stacy "The Kat" Carter?

**Jerry Lawler:** "For five minutes tonight, JR, I wish my name was Mac Diaz!"

**Jim Ross:** "But even if your name was, you wouldn't be walking away with miss jezebel Stratus! That woman is despicable, King! Always looking for ways to stir up trouble…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"That's the best part about her! Besides the T and A! Oh, and those lips!"

**Jim Ross: **"We get it, King…"

RAW that night closed out with Dave Batista, the World Champion, going one-on-one with Randy Orton. Orton pinned the champion in a non-title contest, and made it a point that HE was the new number one contender after he managed to pin the red-hot champion. In Orton's corner was his girlfriend - WWE RAW diva Angel, who often was referred to as "RKO's Destiny". At 11:07 P.M on the east coast, RAW went off the air from Trenton, with the memory of RAW's newest acquisition, the Real Deal, still fresh in their memories.


	4. Chapter Four: Post Show Shenanigans

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Four: Post Show Shenanigans  
**----------------------

After the show, Mac was sitting backstage with Trish Stratigias, packing up his bag. The pair were laughing as Trish had commented about how she didn't mind him calling her his bitch. The thought of what he said to Chris and Adam came back to him, making him a lot more receptive to her comment.

__

I'll have Trish Stratus wrapped around my finger; if I'm lyin', I'm dyin', man.

Apparently, he already had Trish thinking he was cool enough to spend time with after the show! He was half there out of character, fully there IN character. Trish was single, beautiful, and an amazing athlete with a great paycheck -- she wasn't intentionally after Mac, but she thought of him as someone she could fully get on with and have a great friend-to-friend relationship with.

Amy walked around the corner with Drena Murrieta ("Angel" in the ring) and Randy - RAW's off-screen "it" couple, so it was said, and they were all talking. Trish stood up from her seat as she saw Amy, Drena and Randy walk past the door, and she whistled. Amy turned around, and Trish smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart, come on in here a minute."

"Man, people are going to think there's something going on between us, Trish!" Randy said, shaking his head. "I told you only to text message me, not whistle at me when the Misses is here…"

"I was _talking_ to Amy!" Trish said with a chuckle, "You can come too _playboy_, if you want. Drena's already invited. Just because she's her. _Not_ because she's with you. This isn't some cheesy nightclub." 

"But I kind of like that," Drena admitted with a smile. "Getting in somewhere just because my baby is Randy Keith Orton…"

"Gross…" Amy said with a smirk. "What's up, though - Trish?"

Amy, Drena, and Randy started into the locker room Trish was in, and they saw Mac Diaz, dressed to leave, in a baggy white 'Ask Me About My Fandangler' tee-shirt, a white hat, a loose fitting gray zip-up hoodie and a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pair of white G-Unit sneakers.

"Hey, Mac." Amy said with a smile, "Didn't expect to see you hanging out."

"Oh, hey Amy." Mac replied, "Yeah, just hangin' out a bit before I head up to New York t'night."

"New York? You going to par-tay, my man?" Randy asked, as Mac just smiled.

"Nah, goin' to spend the night with my parents before I head on home to Baton Rouge t'marra mornin' or so. Wish I could say it was to party."

"Aww, you a homer - Mac?" Trish asked, as Mac took his hat off a minute, nodding his head.

"That I am. I'm still a mama's boy, and proud to admit that. I kinda also want to see my kid sister and brother before I head on back to the rouge."

"That is sweet." Drena said with a smile.

"By the way, Drena, Randy… this is Mac Diaz. Mac, this is Drena Murrieta, better known as 'Angel' and Randy Orton." Trish introduced them, "You already know Amy."

"Not the way I'd rather get acquainted though," Mac said as he smiled to Amy, she smiled back, and extended his hand to Randy. "Nice to meet you, and you, miss Drena." Mac shook Drena's hand, and kissed the top of it. Drena giggled a little.

"_Gracias_. It is nice to meet you too. Is 'Mac' your real name?"

"No ma'am. Mackenzie is."

"May I call you that? I like that name."

"Sure , if you want to. You're more than welcome."

"Jesus, I bet he looks _twice_ as good as I do right now," Randy muttered, as he just chuckled, and shook Mac's hand. "Nice to meet you too, man. I saw your work earlier, you really have a good presence not only on camera but in front of the crowds. You were working 'em."

"Thanks," Mac started "I'm not exactly a draftee in this whole thing though. So it was just a warm up to the people."

"How long have you been in the business?" Drena asked as Mac just shrugged his shoulders.

"Seven years or so."

"And you're _how _old?" Randy asked, "You don't even look much older than twenty! No offense or anything."

"None taken." Mac said, laughing quietly. "I'm twenty-five. I started when I was eighteen, pretty much the minute I turned eight. Had the offer since I was seventeen though."

"Damn… I wish I had that help, man. I just turned twenty-five, too."

"A nice gal by the name of Faith hooked me up. It was good times. I had some fun times with my best friend at the time, and then just went through the motions to get here."

"Awesome." Amy said with a nod, "That's a pretty honest way of getting to the top. At least you didn't have to sleep to the top, right Trish?" She cast a wink at Trish, and Trish just laughed a bit as Amy smiled.

"Right, Ames…"

"HEY Pimp!" a voice echoed through the room, as Adam stood at the doorway in a pair of black leather pants and a black silk button up shirt. "You ready to go out and rock it!"

"Hey, AC…" Mac said, standing up slowly. "I can't party tonight, I thought I told ya that earlier?"

"No, I'm _just_ learning this. And I said it earlier, HOW long has it been since you called me _that_!"

"Long time, brother." 

There was a little tension between Adam and Amy, as was earlier, and Mac picked up on it almost instantaneously. He escorted Adam out of the room with a quick 'excuse me' to his company, and closed the door a bit to prevent Adam and his conversation from being heard too well.

"What's up, man? Why we coming out here?"

"So you can't pull an asshole in front of a few good ladies."

"There's only _two_ good ladies in there to my knowledge."

"Watch your mouth, son." Mac said, "I don't know what's up with you and Amy specifically, but shut it up man, especially when I'm around. I don't need to get involved in any of your Jerry Springer shit."

"Hey, like I told you earlier - blame my soon-"

"Your soon-to-be ex-wife you're so proud of, I get it." Mac said, "Look man, tonight… I'm headin' up to the city, visitin' my parents and my brother and sister, then heading home _to my wife_. A'right? No partyin' for me week one. That shit is whacked."

"I see you're still reticent." Adam said, "It's cool. When you hit the city, tell Jared I said hi… I've seen him around on a couple skate vids and thought it'd be cool to let him know some congrats are in order."

"Will do… I'm goin' to stop by his crib in the mornin' before I leave to say hi myself."

"Good deal. Then I'll see you next week in Albany?"

"Yeah, I'll be up here on Friday -- goin' to bring Calli up to the 'rents house."

"Sounds good." He held out his knuckle, "No hard feelings right man?"

"None." Mac knocked his knuckle against Adam's. "I'll check you Friday, alright?"

"Definitely."

"We'll do some partyin' this weekend, true that."

Mac and Adam separated, and Copeland headed down the hallway. Mac re-entered the locker room, apologizing for the interruption. Drena and Randy immediately knew what kind of guy he was, a very polite one. Drena thought it was refreshing, and really nice. She liked it almost as much as she liked being on the arm of Randy.

"It's alright, Mac. Nobody here is holding it against you, except for Amy maybe." Trish said in a joking tone, as Amy shook her head.

"No, it's fine - he's got more friends here than I do right now."

"That's not true, Amy." Mac said, "I think you're swell… I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"Thanks, Mac."

"I'm serious. I only have one long term friend here, and oddly enough it's a man you seem to think is a bitch. I respect. With that, I just met Chris Irvine - he thinks I'm cool… Christy and Maria-"

"Think you're _God_." Amy stated matter-of-factly, as Randy gasped.

"What!"

"You've been replaced by the Copper toned Kane Killer, L.K." Amy smirked at Randy who just looked mortified by the thought.

"And well, ya'll are cool." Mac said, "Trish and I HAVE to be friends with this storyline. Glen, we're workin' together so we understand each other, you and me… we're square, right?"

"Right."

"I think you are, swell… too." Drena was a little nervous about the choice of words, not really being familiar with the 'term' being Panamanian. Mac smiled.

"That's a good thing. Thank ya, darlin'."

"I think you're an asshole for taking over my position in the diva's locker room, BUT… I'll live. You're all right, man." Randy said, as Mac smirked a bit.

"There, see? It's not too hard gettin' 'long back here." he glanced at his watch, "But if I'm gonna get to my parents before three AM, so they don't kill my ass for walkin' in unannounced? I'd better haul it down the pike."

"Overheard you with Copeland, you partyin' this weekend in the city?" Randy inquired, as Mac nodded his head.

"Yeah, might as well."

"Wanna hit the 40-40 with a couple of the guys and myself? Adam can come, naturally. I can get you in."

"No need, bro. I got Sean Carter on speed dial." Mac laughed, "Me and the hove go back a couple years to where I was living in the city. We met there, and clicked. You get it?"

"Bitch!" Randy exclaimed, shaking his head. "I can't hang out with you… ever!"

"You're just mad because he's already better than you." Amy commented, as Mac smiled a bit, picking up his bag.

"It was nice meetin' ya'll… but I really gotta skit-scat. I'll see ya'll Friday-ish."

"See ya, Mac. Take care of yourself." Trish said, as Amy nodded her head with a smile.

"Talk to you Friday."

"Adios, Mackenzie."

"Later, man. See you Friday night."

Mac left the locker room and headed out to his Mitsubishi Eclipse, "Just A Little Bit" by 50 Cent echoing out from the speakers as he was heading out of the parking lot. He was spotted by a few fans who immediately started toward the car -- and Mac slowed down. He didn't bother turning down the stereo as a couple fans were standing by his window. He rolled it down fully, looking up at them.

"Hey dawgs, what's up?"

"Mac, damn dude! - It's about TIME to see you rockin' on RAW!" one of the guys said, his tone energized. "I was expecting you to get the call up FIVE years ago, brah!" 

"Gotta take the opportunity as it comes, brah." he said, as he took the photo the fan wanted him to sign. It was Mac going for a shooting star press frog splash in EWA - against then EWA Masters Champion (equivalent to the Intercontinental title of the WWE) Julian Reid. "Man, this is OLD school!" Mac exclaimed, shaking his head. "Wow, that's awesome shit."

"I've been a fan SINCE that night, man! When you hit that shit on Julian, I was taken! I was a long haul fan of The Marvel too, that whole EWA V'ing the Alliance 2? You rocked my opinion!"

"Sweet," Mac signed the photo 'The Real Deal was here - Holla! - Mac Diaz' and handed it back to the fan. "What's your name?"

"Jimmy Hartford."

"Nice to meet you, it's always cool to meet the long-timers. Thanks for remindin' me I'm not in so new territory."

"Anytime, man! You're the shit!"

Mac signed a couple of autographs for people who were newly 'turned on' to the way the Real Deal operated, and then he was off. He headed up from Trenton to New York City, Manhattan - where his parents had lived since he was fifteen years old. They had adapted and LOVED life in the city, so they stayed. His father's industry was still flourishing, even though his father was on the verge of retirement. Early retirement, that is.

Eighteen year olds' Rinoa and Mat were _still_ up when Mac strolled up to his parents' house in Manhattan at almost 1:30 A.M. Mac opened the back of his car and picked up his bag -- before heading up the steps to the house. He noted stares suspiciously, as he knew he was being watched. Little did he know at _that_ time, by Rinoa and Mat. They quickly ran into the foyer to meet him for when he'd walk in. As he finally did walk in, he was jumped by Rinoa, his younger sister hugging him tightly as Mat just awaited their typical 'secret handshake'.

"What in the fuck are you two doin' up?" Mac asked, "It's almost 2 in the mornin'. Don't ya'll have school!"

"I'm not going." Mat said, "I have a website to update."

"Mom said we didn't have to go. In the Diaz family, it's a special occasion. Hello? Our BIG BROTHER just debuted on RAW. That's a big deal!"

"It's the Real Deal." Mat commented with an eyebrow wiggle. "If ya feel me."

"Yeah, I feel ya." Mac said with a chuckle. "How ya'll doin' in school though? Straight A's right?"

"Technically." Rinoa said, "Except for P.E…"

"How can you FLUNK P.E!" Mac and Mat said together, as Rinoa blinked.

"My teacher is a dyke, alright? She's docked my grade because I called her a dog faced skank in front of my class, Coach Cameron's and Misses Graffito's class. "I have a B, spare me. It's not like I'm FLUNKING P.E; as you _dorks _put it."

"We're dorks now." Mat said, looking at Mac. "Do you hear that, Mac Jo? We're dorks."

"I've always been the cool one…"

"Ugh… will you guys just chill?" Rinoa rolled her eyes, "You _are_ the cool one, Mackenzie. Mathew's an idiot."

"And your twin, no less." Mac commented, as Rinoa shrugged.

"It's not inheritance, it's adaptation. Thank god."

"Hey! I could take offense to that!"

"Why _don't_ you?" Rinoa asked, yawning slightly. "I'm going to hit bed though, Mat was making me stay up to see you. It was worth it." She hugged Mac, "It's good to see you. You going to be coming around more?"

"Definitely, 'Noa. Promise."

"Great." She smiled a little, and kissed his cheek. "Night, Mac."

"Night baby girl."

Rinoa went upstairs to bed as Mat remained with Mac. He had suggested they go up to Mat's bedroom, and 'update the website'. Mat was utterly obsessed with "TheRealDealdotcom", but then again, he had every right to be. The Real Deal was his big brother! They went upstairs, and Mac pulled out the laptop from his bag, hooking it up to the house's network of internet. The two of them sat there for the next couple of hours, and Trick Matty's update went like this:

**__**

Date: May 16th - The Real Debut!

As you RAW fans finally have seen, the Real Deal is all about making an impact! Last night on WWE RAW, "The Real Deal" Mac Diaz made his big, LONG AWAITED for all of us long timers, debut against the likes of the monstrous KANE. Not only did the deal put it down against Kane, "Mac Attacked" Lita, BUT gained control of RAW's most vivaciously delicious vixen Trish Stratus! Click here for screen caps! Click here for Mac's commentary!

Mac was still pumped up after the night, so he figured he'd do his blog update while he was thinking about it. He never had the opportunity to write about something SO massive as appearing on RAW and effecting a huge storyline. But he was definitely by no means complaining. His blog for the Tuesday after his debut went like this:

_Attention Real Deal'ers!_

What up what up! Mac here one more time for another in your face bloggy saying THANKS for all ya'll who holla'ed at your boy tonight in the Trent! Also a quick shout it out to my boy Jimmy Hartford, rockin' the old school pictorials! Much love to ya man for sticking by the Real Deal ALL these years. You're the shit, my man.

Now for some commentary, bare with me - as I'm still incredibly WIRED after that show. It was hype. It was beyond hype for me! I didn't think it was physically possible to feel so much energy in one arena, but the NJ was off the hook tonight. Totally off the chain! The debut was awesome, Kane is a really awesome dude -- and I'm fortunate to be working with him. Lita is the coolest gal you'll ever meet, while hitting her with the "Mac Attack" wasn't my favorite thing of the night! Kissing Trish Stratus was! Haha, for real though -- what man alive wouldn't want to pucker up with that woman! She has the most awesome body - amazing lips - and phenomenal hips. LORD. I was in H-E-A-V-E-N. On a…business level, of course ;-)

Next week on RAW, words has it I have my first real match. Facin' the likes of Chris Masters. They really want me to get my kicks in! Keep your eyes peeled for me in Albany, New York when I rock the Pepsi Center like only the Real Deal can.

More personally, this week I'll be hanging down in Orleans, Breaux, and Rouge for some Mardi Gras festivities ; while Friday I'll be reppin' in NYC for some 40-40 nights. If ya'll see me, don't be afraid to holla at me!

If ya'll thought Monday night was memorable though, just wait until I get warmed up. You ain't seen NOTHIN' yet. If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'. Peace.

One Love;  
The Mac Attack

Mac went to bed not long after that. He knew he had to do something when it came to getting up 'ungodly early' and getting to Jared's, then to the airport before his plane left him in New York. It wouldn't have been a _bad_ thing, but it wouldn't have been good for the wife waiting at home for him. He knew that was the bad part of being married and being in this business, having someone to answer to at home. If he wasn't married, damn, he could have spent the entire WEEK in New York - but there were sacrifices you made for your job, and then the sacrifices you made for your family life.

He was up at 8, and out the door at 10. He had breakfast with his family, and saw Rinoa and Mat off to the school day they _swore _they weren't going for. They went in two hours late, just because they could. He headed over to his friend Jared Hall's apartment on West 43rd Street, getting there around 11 that same morning. Jared seemed surprised to see Mac, but they went out for lunch and hung out like 'old times' for an hour or two before Mac had to catch his plane at 3 to go home.


	5. Chapter Five: In The ‘Lou’

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Five: In The 'Lou'  
**----------------------

His plane left New York at 5 P.M and he arrived at home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana at almost 10:30 P.M. When Mac Diaz arrived at the airport, sure enough - waiting there with her younger sister Katarina was Callista Styles-Diaz. She walked up to Mac and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly with a smile. Katarina smiled at Mac and gave him a hug as well, as she was the first to comment about his debut.

"Wow, you were awesome on RAW last night, Mac." Katarina said, "I'm kind of stunned."

"Haven't you paid attention to me all these years?" Mac asked, laughing a little as he put his arms around Callista. "That was just a taste of what I can do."

"He's _not_ kidding." Callista said, "I can't wait to see your first match. Do you know when it is?"

"This coming Monday night in Albany. I face that Chris Masters kid."

"Ooh…he's hot…" Katarina commented, "like -- really hot…"

"I'm better." Mac smirked as Callista nodded her head enthusiastically to his comment.

"Nobody's better, Mac."

While he was honestly expecting to have Callista comment to his on-screen kiss with Trish Stratus, she never even mentioned it. That kind of worried Mac. One thing that Mac had learned about Callista was that she never talked about things that upset her. And he knew she was the jealous type. She hated most of his fans because they were women, and more specifically hated it when he worked with Alexis Laree in OVW. He could only imagine what was going through her head about Trish Stratus at that moment.

Maybe that was her intuition to get back into the industry? To kill his newest friend and coworker? Who _knew_ with Calli…

He decided against thinking too much into it, and decided against caring too much. It was his job. He wasn't doing anything against the law, really. It was scripted, and it's not like he was springing wood over her on public television. Sure, Trish was a gorgeous woman, but she wasn't exactly 'his type'. He went for the rebellious beauties. Or the girl-next-door. Hence his love for Callista. Katarina, the fourteen year old younger sister of Callista, was too much for Mac to even fathom, so that kind of girl would be an over all turn off. No matter her age. The way she acted? Jesus Christ, someone get that girl a Ritalin tablet, eh?

Being home wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. Sure, he'd have LOVED staying in New York for a week, but Louisiana and home with Callista was great. He had the opportunity to sleep in his own bed, to watch his own television, work out in his own gym… just, the little things you don't get on the road. That 'taste of home'. He was also looking forward to the Mardi Gras festivities that week he'd be going to. He already had his customized feather mask and costume to go down on Bourbon Street. He loved the holiday, which would explain why he had every costume and mask he had ever worn down in New Orleans, the Breaux, and of course - in Baton Rouge. Some called him obsessive. He didn't rightfully care.

That evening consisted of dinner outback on Mac's deck, of barbequed chicken breasts and steak with grilled potatoes and greens. Mac's favorite type of meal was something grilled, and with it being so warm in Baton Rouge, he was able to get out on the grilling block behind his house and have at it. It was his favorite thing to do next to actually eating. After dinner, Mac, Callista, and Katarina went to the movies, to see one of Mac's guilty pleasures. "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith". He was a fanatic about it, and the fact he wanted to "bang Padmae into next week" was completely irrelevant. He may have been married, but he was STILL a man. Nothing could change that, for sure.

While he was in the theater though, he received a phone call from John Cena. He had shut off his phone to be respectful to others around him, as the theater itself was packed. Cena was a man he classified a damn good friend. He hadn't known John near as long as he knew Adam Copeland, but when he met Cena over in OVW, when John was making trips back to help train, Mac clicked with "The Doctor". They liked a lot of the same things, and got into playful fights over the New York Yankees (Mac's baseball team) and the Boston Red Sox (John's baseball team). They had an over all great friendship, and they had a lot in common. From music, to sports, to just casual conversation.

"Yo Mac Daddy, it's John. When you comin' up to New York? Randy and I are headin' up early with Drena. Shit got nuts with me, so they're trying to make me feel better. I'll call you back later, man. Peace."

Once Callista, Katarina, and Mac got into Mac's car, Mac pulled out his cell phone again. Driving down the road, Mac was trying to dial Cena's number, much to Callista's annoyance. She hated when he didn't keep his eyes on the road. She hated it even more when he insisted on talking on the phone when he was driving. That bothered her, and her irritability annoyed Mac. He hated the fact that she got so, bitchy, about his driving. He was careful!

"My friend is havin' a crisis, can't I get a moment's rest? Jesus Christ," Mac said, as he put the phone to his ear. It wasn't John that answered though, but he knew the voice. How could he not? "Yo, Orton, that you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, it's Mac… is JC there?"

"Hey, player!" Randy said, "What's up? You know John?"

"Yeah, man. He just called me a couple hours ago, though… what's goin' on? I was in the movies so I couldn't answer…"

"Well, I'll let him tell you when he gets back. What movie did you see?"

"Star Wars." Mac chuckled a little, "I love those damned movies, dawg."

"Mac, be careful…" Callista warned as he took a curve, and Mac rolled his eyes.

"Gotcha, _mother_."

"Who was that?" Randy asked with a laugh, "Someone pestering ya, Mac?"

"Yeah, my wife. That was Calli. Tellin' me how to drive."

"I was not!" Callista protested, as Randy just chuckled to himself.

"You're a lucky man, Mac…"

"Shut it up, dude. So… um… where's John?"

"He just hit the liquor store. He's not a drinker, but he really needs something. We're having Appletinis and shots. It's too bad you're not here."

"Why's he drinking? Come on, you gotta tell me what's up…"

"He was dating some chick, and she just crushed him…" Randy said, "I'll let him tell you more later though. I don't want to get _too _into it, you know?"

"I hear ya…"

"Do you want me to have him call you?"

"Definitely. I don't care what time it is, just tell him to call away. I'll be up…"

"All right, well, we still on for the clubs this weekend?"

"Hells yeah, brother. We're on."

"Great, well I'll see you then or sooner -- I'll have JC call you."

"Great deal, talk to you later."

So, Mac's plans on hitting the city had been bumped up. He was going to head back on Wednesday opposed to Friday. After informing Callista that they left for New York the next night, she was a little cynical, but pushed on her best front. She assumed it had to do with Trish, but little did she know it was about one of his good friends, Cena. He wanted to be there as much as he could, because he knew what it was like to have a girl, be broken hearted, and then do something stupid.

When he was nineteen, he got involved with a girl named Casey Waters. She was an EWA diva. Before he dated Callista, he had been involved with Casey, and became very close to her. She started sleeping around behind his back, until he caught her in the men's locker room with a man who'll go nameless. He was an EWA superstar at the time, though -- that's all that can be said. Mac went on such a bender that he crashed his car into a bridge. He walked away with minor injuries, but his car was totaled. Somebody was watching out for him that night - there's no denying. He could have ended up dead over that girl, thank the good lord for miracles, though.

He didn't want Cena to do the same thing. To do something stupid and risk his life. Randy was twenty-five, too, but he obviously wasn't the best player in the game as far as that situation went he'd wager. After all, he had a gorgeous girlfriend named Drena. Little did Mac know, Drena and Randy were engaged. They had gotten engaged at John Cena's movie party thrown by his friends, before he went to Australia to film his movie "The Marine". For that movie is where he met his then girlfriend, Ariana Mientkiewicz. Apparently, the same girl who broke his heart. Mac was still new, so he wasn't sure what was up. He'd have to wait to hear it from John.

His phone rang around eleven that night. He was laying on the couch watching a tape that Callista had made for him of that past week's iMPACT! for TNA, that he couldn't see because he was in Trenton. He was in the middle of watching the Chris Sabin Verses Christopher Daniels match when he picked up his telephone. He had almost fallen asleep, but that kept him awake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"It's John."

Mac sat up on the couch to keep himself up. He wanted to be there for John and not dose off on him while he was telling him what happened. That would have been downright rude and uncool of him. He asked John what happened, what was up, and John sounded absolutely miserable. He was hurting, bad. Mac knew the feeling, and the sound of the voice. He sighed a little.

"Man… what happened?"

"She fucked me over…" he sounded on the verge of breaking down, but it was also borderline pissed off. "I shouldn't have EVER fucking trusted her!"

"John, easy does it. What happened? Tell me and maybe I can help…"

"I made the biggest mistake you see, dating someone I met through auditions for my movie." he sounded pissed, with himself. "I wanted to get to know her, I knew on the way to Australia in October, she had JUST broken up with her boyfriend, and I decided to say fuck it…"

"And…?"

"She went back to him! After EVERYTHING we had, everything we did, she fucking went back to his ass!"

"I'm really sorry, John…"

"GOD damn that little whore…" John sounded frustrated. Mac heard Randy in the background, telling John to calm down, and Mac was verbally trying to be there for him.

"She's not worth you getting upset, brother. There's tons of other girls out there who'd KILL to be with you…"

"I fucking loved her…" He sounded like he had finally broke. "I gave her everything I had, everything I was, I can't believe the nerve of that little bitch…"

"She wasn't worth it, John…" Randy said, "To **hell** with her."

"He's right, John. You can't let this take you man, you're above that."

"The bad thing was," John continued "I should have known. I should have! She went back to Minnesota after we came back from the movie thing, you know? She came back and was RIGHT. WITH HIM. I didn't think anything of it! Her brother is friends with him, you know! BUT little did I know she didn't just go back to him, but back to his fucking bed! GOD damn it! How could I be so fucking stupid?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, John. You can NOT beat yourself up over this." Mac said coolly, level headedly. "Can I ask her name…?"

"Ariana… her brother's a baseball player, now plays for the Mets. He spent half a year here in Boston, a couple years out in Minnesota, and now he plays for the Mets. Doug… Doug Mientkiewicz…"

"I know who he is." Mac said, "He's an awesome first baseman, my boy Jared has like, the BIGGEST man crush on Doug. Doug and," Mac shuddered, "Mike Piazza…"

"Doug's cool as shit… I met him and we hung out…" John said softly, "I met her ex, well, WHATEVER he is… Justin." John huffed, "Little faggot…"

"She was only nineteen, JC… nineteen year olds like her are immature…" Randy said, as Mac cringed.

"You dated a nineteen year old? And now you're stressin'? Man…" Mac shook his head, standing up from the couch where he sat. "He's right, though. The sister of a famous ball player? So young, the fame goes straight to the head. True that…"

"I'm never making that mistake again, oh no…" John said, "I should have KNOWN better… that little retard of hers is only twenty-three, so I guess they're fucking meant for each other…"

"Hey, you can't say all women are bad because of her. I married Calli when she was like, nineteen… not all are gutter tramps, I swear…"

"I know…" John sighed, "I feel stupid, though."

"Don't. I swear, it'll get easier as you move on from this. I promise. I've been there." Mac said honestly, as John seemed inquired to ask.

"You have?"

"Yeah…"

Mac went on to tell John of his experience with Casey Waters. Nobody knew for the most part about why Mac was sidelined from wrestling for six weeks because of injuries and a cracked sternum. John knew now, though. Cena was quiet as Mac told him his story, and John seemed a little taken aback.

"You nearly-"

"I nearly **died** because I was stupid, and didn't want to live without her… didn't think I could, man." Mac stated, as he let out a sigh. "I don't want to see you end up with an issue like that, John. You've got a shit load going for you. Talent, charisma, people who love ya, your friends, family, hell - you got looks too… with me, I let it get the best of me, and if that bridge would have collapsed, or I would have driven just a little to left center, I'd be dead… over a girl."

"I wouldn't have ever guessed…"

"You would never know to look at me, would ya?" Mac questioned, "That someone like me, could try to kill myself over a broad…"

"No… honestly, I would have never assumed…"

"John, just trust me, bro. No woman is worth it. And if there was a woman worth it, you'd never have to experience a feelin' like that…"

"You might be right, Mac…"

"I hate to sound like a narcissistic prick, but I am - John. Just trust me…"

"Yeah… I feel what you're sayin', man…" John said quietly, before taking a deep breath in. "I get that totally." the conversation, switched momentarily. "So when you comin' to the city, man?"

"I'll be up there tomorrow night. I made arrangements after hearin' your voice mail, and after talking to Randy earlier."

"You're coming up here for _that_?"

"I'd do it for any of my friends, John." Mac said surely, "I wanna be there for ya, because I know what you're up against."

"That- I… thanks… Mac…"

"You know it's 'cuz you're my boy, John. Don't thank me. What are friends for, my man?"

"You're right…I appreciate it…"

"Anytime, dawg. So why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll talk to ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I really should… tonight was tough."

"I can imagine. Smackdown! taping and dealing with a tramp? You must be bushed, bro."

"Yeah." John chuckled to himself a little, "Yeah, I am."

"Laugh, John. It's the best meds. I'll see you tomorrow, a'right?"

"All right, Mac. And seriously, thanks…"

"Equally obliged, John. I'm just glad I could keep ya grounded, share a story, and prove to you there's more to life than some bitch who's willing to throw away your relationship for her boy toy. Not worth the hassle, the tears, or the stress."

"Agreed. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Definitely, man. You want to meet me at JFK? You, Randy, and Drena can come chill at my crib until we go up to Albany."

"Hells yeah, that would be cool."

"Good deal, I'll see ya tomorrow night."

Mac hung up the telephone, and proceeded to crash on the couch. He didn't seem to care that he had a flight to catch the next evening. He'd only be able to catch one or two of the Mardi Gras festivals happening right in Baton Rouge, opposed to his South Louisiana bender he was going to go on. He didn't care though, he just wanted to have the opportunity to bust out his newest costume in his long line of many. He was more concerned with getting back to New York, on a four hour non-stop first class flight with Callista.

While he wasn't bothered with missing the festivities, he knew he'd have some of his own in the good ol' north. New York City with his friend Cena, newest acquaintance Orton, and the beautiful Drena? It was going to be hype with a capital "H". With any luck, there'd be a few more amigos along for the fiesta at Casa Diaz tomorrow night. Oh, how sweet that would be.

He was starting to _love_ the idea of being in the WWE.

**A/N**: Here we go, now we're starting to get into things. Hope you enjoy it so far! -M.S


	6. Chapter Six: The City So Nice…

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, acute situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Six: The City So Nice…  
**----------------------

…It Had To Be Named **_Twice_**.

New York City had it's perks. Mac's biggest, was the array of places to go to, or to eat at, AFTER hours. He was big into food, and good cuisine - even if it wasn't the best for you. New York City had the biggest array of everything - from places to party, places to just hang out, and places to gobble down.

Every single time Mac came to the city, he hit one of the hundreds of pizzerias and the best of Asian cookery. Of course, he made it a point to catch up with his 'compadres' no matter the cost. This particular time, he was catching up with Drena, Randy, and John. He had his own apartment in The Bronx, which was convenient for his times at Yankee Stadium. His favorite place in **all** of New York State.

He and Callista arrived at JFK Airport at 9 on Wednesday Night. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Drena Murrieta were ther waiting when Mac and Callista got off their flight and came through the terminal. Mac exchanged handshakes with the guys, and gave Drena a big hug out of the box.

"Hola, Mackenzie." Drena said with a smile, as she kissed his cheeks lightly. A very typical greeting where she was from. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' pretty good, darlin'. You look good."

"Gracias…" Drena said with a shy smile. 

"_De Nada_." Mac replied with a smile, as he pulled Callista closer to him. Callista just gritted her teeth to keep herself from commenting about the affection between Mac and Drena. As HARMLESS as it was, as stated previously, Callista -- was the jealous type. Bad. "Ya'll, this is my wife Callista. Callista, this is John, Randy, and Randy's girlfriend Drena."

"_Fiancée_, Drena." Randy said with a smirk, as Mac gestured toward Randy.

"Fiancée, as the man says."

"It is nice to meet you," Drena said to Callista as she extended her hand. "Your husband is a very nice man."

"Yeah, he is." Callista said, shaking Drena's hand warily as she forced a smile. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"She's got that all backwards." Mac said surely, "She knows she's the best thing that every happened to _me_. She just likes takin' all the credit." he smiled, as John chuckled to himself.

"Mac, it's almost sickening…"

"Well, at least you're laughin'." Mac said with a smile, "That's progress from last night, brah."

"You're definitely right there." Randy said, "I've never seen John break down, until last night…"

"It was a rare moment, all right? No big deal…" John said, as Mac nodded his head.

"It was a moment not to be repeated, brother. So what do you say we head back to Casa Diaz and have some dinner?"

"They're coming over?" Callista inquired, feeling a little slighted that Mac hadn't informed her of his plans. She didn't make it obvious though, that was the last thing she wanted. To embarrass Mac in front of his… 'friends'.

"Yeah, they're coming over." he reiterated. "That's not a problem, _right_ Callista?"

"No, of course not."

"Great, then let's head to my place and we'll get some grub."

"I'm not one to object to food." Cena said with a chuckle, as Randy laughed a bit.

"NO, he's not. I make him stay at a hotel when he's in St. Louis now and Miami now, because he eats. A LOT."

"Looks like I'll be in a hotel too, brah, because I eat like a fuckin' horse." Mac said as he gave Cena a high five with a laugh. "Us growin' boys need to stick together, right?"

"Right the fuck on." John replied, as he, Mac, Randy, Drena and Callista started out of JFK, and headed toward Mac's apartment.

They arrived back at Mac's about a half hour later. They ordered some Chinese food, drinks, and were all set to have a nice night in before their hectic weekend that was planned. Adam was coming down to the city from Toronto; to party it up with them on Friday night. They all knew that Friday night was going to be hellacious at the 40-40 club, so Mac was just hoping to have a run in with Sean "Jay-Z" Carter while he was there. It would be a little old time rendezvous of sort. Just how Mac liked it, to be honest.

Mac set up everybody to sleeping arrangements. Randy and Drena were in the guest room, Mac and Callista were in their room, and John was designated to Mat's bedroom. Mac's brother Mat spent many-a-night at Mac's apartment, hence he had his own bedroom. Cluttered with various Mac posters his brother collected, A Lil Jon poster that read "Crunk Motha Fucka", 50 Cent, The G-Unit, Lloyd Banks, Notorious B.I.G, the New England Patriots, just a very typical eighteen year old's room. John felt right at home in that room, and Mac knew that Mat was going to FREAK OUT when he learned John Cena was sleeping in his room.

He was a huge Cena fan, as well. "A brother who's white and representin'. Ya gotta respect that", Mat said of Cena.

"He's a big fan of yours, isn't he?" John asked Mac, as Mac was setting up the bedroom for John. Mac looked kind of confused. "Your brother."

"Oh, well…he's a good kid…" Mac said quietly, as he pulled out an extra blanket for the bed. "He kinda looks like me, just you know -- younger. He wants to move in with me, but I want him to go to college instead…"

"Good choice." John said, as he glanced around the room. "This room's got a home feel for me. 'Cept the whole, Mac Diaz theme." John grinned as Mac chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, Mat's pretty obsessed with the fact his older brother is a pro wrestler. He maintains my site, actually. Created it, updates it, just - everything. The kid is somethin' special. I gotta love my sister too, though. 'Noa is a good girl."

"What's her name?"

"Rinoa." he said, "Ironic, her name is the same as that Final Fantasy chick eh?" Mac smirked to himself as he sat on the desk across from where John was sitting on the bed. "Think Drena and Randy are all settled in?"

"Definitely. What about your chick?"

"I dunno…"

"Something wrong with her or somethin'?" John asked, as Mac looked leery of the question. "C'mon, you helped me, let me help you. What's shakin', daddy?"

"Nothin', really." Mac said. There was obviously a lot being left unsaid. Mac would help others but when it came to himself? He couldn't even save himself.

"Ah nah, bro. You ain't playin' me like that…"

"Well, she's jealous…" Mac started, shaking his head. "REALLY jealous… she hates the fact I work with women, hates the fact women are my majority fan base, she just - has issues with me bein' a pro wrestler gettin' famous…"

"Long time girl?"

"Well, I met her THROUGH wrestling," Mac said, "It's odd. We met like, seven years ago - but haven't really been together TOO long. We've been married less than a year… so it's still awkward…"

"I hear ya…" John said, "The jealousy bit must be a turnoff though…"

"Major…" Mac admitted, "I love her, but it's so hard to deal with. I guess you gotta take the good with the bad and the really bad, right?"

"Right, as bad as I feel that is…"

"Don't sweat it, brah. I can deal." Mac smiled a bit, "You go ahead and get some sleep."

"You too…"

The next morning, Mac was downstairs making breakfast when the 'crew' began waking up. John was the first up after Mac though - that came at eleven in the morning to Mac's 6:30, and he came downstairs to the kitchen, expecting everyone to still be sleeping. To his surprise, there were flapjacks, and eggs, and sausage, bacon, toast -- all made. Mac was a multi-tasker in the kitchen. Wait, he could cook? John sat down at the bar in the kitchen, smirking to himself.

"Look at you, Bobby Crocker…"

"I prefer the term, 'Mac Daddy Crocker', thank you." Mac said with a smirk, "You want OJ?"

"He's guilty."

"Orange juice, smart ass…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…" John laughed, as Mac smiled. "It's too early for that shit, yo."

"Time to wake up, man!" Mac said with a chuckle, "I've been up with the sun, brother. It's a constant."

"I like sleeping in, thanks."

"While you probably think I'm weird, I think you're weird for wantin' to sleep 'till eleven o'clock. That wastes five perfectly good hours!"

"Up before noon, dude, it should be a sin." John commented, as he took a drink from the glass of orange juice Mac gave him.

Drena and Randy were up at the same time, and Callista strolled out of bed at nearly twelve. Mac knew that was completely unlike her, but instead of 'stirring it up' in front of company, he was going to sit on it. Harbor it. There was no sense in starting things now. No way. It wasn't in Mac's demeanor to say things out of context.

At 7, just in time for dinner, strolled Mat Diaz. Mat was just coming back from an afternoon game in Flushing, the Mets and the Pirates, in which, the Mets whooped up on the Pirates 10 to 2. Mat was still wearing his Martinez (Pedro) jersey and a pair of baggy blue jeans, his Mets cap tipped sideways. He was a New York sports fan, no doubt. Yankees, Mets, whatever. So long as it was New Yorkers representing. He had completely adapted to New York life, and loved it.

When he walked into the apartment, everyone was sitting in the kitchen having Drena's enchiladas and Spanish rice. Impeccable. Mac even pulled out a bottle of wine for the evening. Callista was still unnaturally quiet, but Mat didn't seem phased when he walked in and saw Randy Orton, Drena Murrieta, and John Cena sitting there. He just acted normal.

"Yo, people, what's up?" Mat said, as Mac smiled a bit.

"Hey little man, what's shakin'?"

"Just got back from Flushing, it was an ass whipping…" Mat shook his head a little, as he sat down across from Mac. "I thought I was going to see a game, homie. It was a one-sided slaughter."

"Mets win?"

"Pedro was on the mound, dawg, what did you expect?"

"Pedro Martinez… ahh… many a memory with that boy," John spoke up with a smile, as Mat looked toward him. "Boston fan, brother. Life long. I'm John." He held out his hand, and Mat shook his hand.

"I know who you are, it's nice to meet you, man."

"I'm Randy Orton, and this is my fiancée Drena Murrieta." Randy said, as Mat gave a nod and smile.

"Nice to meet both of you."

"You are, a very handsome young man." Drena said with a smile toward Mat, who just smiled in spite of himself. He knew he was a good looking boy, and hearing a WWE RAW diva say so, THIS RAW diva, was just ego fueling.

"Thank you, Miss Drena."

"Well mannered, why do you two have to be so well-behaved!" Randy muttered to himself with a smile, "I hate the pair of you for trying and successfully wooing my Drena."

"Not hard, brother." Mac said with a smirk, "Mat and I are the hotness. The brothers sex, ya heard?"

"I don't know if I'd go _that_ far," Mat said quietly with a chuckle - "But we're definitely the crème de la crème if ya feel me."

"I feel ya!" Mac said with a grin, "Have a seat, man. Drena cooked, it's utterly awesome."

"Is that all right, Drena?" Mat asked, as Drena looked confused.

"Of course it is, why would it not be?"

"Just checkin', after all, it's only polite when a lady cooks to ask her permission to enjoy it."

"Shut up, just shut up…" Randy laughed to himself, "You're going to be stealing my woman, I swear!"

"Christy is single," Mac wiggled his eyebrows at Mat, "And she digs the southern charm…"

"Hook me up, brother." Mat said with a smile, as he sat down at the table to join them.

Callista didn't say two words at dinner. She just smiled to Mathew when he sat down, and that was about it. Mac was going to find out what her problem was that night. After everyone went to bed, that was it… he was tired of the silence, the quiet, he expected them to have a great few days in New York before he had his first RAW televised match. This wasn't helping Diaz's mind state at all.

Mat decided to spend the night, so he slept in his bedroom with John. John pulled out the cot from the closet, and slept in the middle of the bedroom while Mat slept in his bed. They sat up and talked about baseball that night, just about the 'greatness of Pedro Martinez', and the progress of the Mets. The subject of Doug Mientkiewicz even came up, John's ex-girlfriend's brother… but John had no hard feelings about Doug. Just Ariana, 'the little douche bag'.

"I met her at Mets Fan Day…" Mat said to John with a shrug, "She's not bad on the eyes, but she's annoying. She told me I was hot, I told her she wasn't my type. I don't get jiggy with skanks, ya heard?"

"Smart boy," John said, "No need to get all messed up like I did."

"I'm eighteen, brother… I don't need a chick cramping my style."

"I'm twenty-eight, and I feel that."

"My sister's mentor is hot," Mat said with a chuckle, he couldn't resist throwing that in. Not his style. "You could relate to her, she's a baseball fan, and a Patriots fan, too. I went to the Mets game with her, as a matter of fact."

"Are you trying to hook me up?" John asked with a laugh, as Mat just smiled.

"I'm always there to help a brother out."

"You're a cool cat, Matty." John said, as Mat nodded his head.

"It's in my genes to be cool, look at Mac."

"_Aight_, I get that…"

"So, you wanna go to a Boston game with me sometime?" Mat asked, "I've always wanted to check what Fenway has to offer… I may be a Yankees fan, but I respect the Red Sox a lot…"

"You're the first Yankees fan I ever heard say that…" John seemed a little shocked, but never-the-less, he smiled. "Ya know, next week, you and I will head to Fenway. My Sox are playing the Cardinals in inter-league play. I could drag Randy, and you could drag Mac, we'll have a boys night out."

"Sweet, that would rock!"

"I'm always there to help a brother out." John mimicked Mat's line, and Mat just smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle. For being ten years apart in age, the two were an instant click.

"Question… can we bring Georgia to a game, too?"

"Who's Georgia, Matty?"

"Well, her real name is Lela Collins, it's Rinoa's mentor. I just call her Georgia because she lives down in Atlanta during the summer…she's a down to Earth sister, who I love… she's a good gal…"

"Oh, sure…" John said with a shrug, "I don't care. Why not?"

Drena and Randy were in bed fairly early, which, their bedroom was directly next to Mac and Callista's. Callista was on the phone with Katarina for almost an hour, when Mac walked in and said they had to talk. She actually blew him off to talk to Katarina, and Mac, being the respectful type, TOOK IT. Callista ignored him for a good fifteen minutes, before Mac began starting to lose his patience. He had never lost his patience with her, but there was a first time for everything…

He grabbed the telephone from Callista, and put it to his ear. He told Katarina, he'd have Callista call her back since they _had_ to talk. Katarina understood fully, and hung up the phone. Callista stood up and looked offended that Mac would do something like that to her, but Mac was to the point that night that he didn't care! He had never gotten to that point before and it scared him a little.

"What in the fuck is your problem, Callista?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem."

"You know I hate a liar, Callista Lynn…"

"Don't use my full name, that annoys me!"

"Well stop your shit and I won't NEED to!"

It was the first time for a lot of things that night. The first time Mac was annoyed with Callista, the first time he hung up the phone and her, and the very first time he raised his voice with her. Callista acted as if she had been physically struck, acting as if she had done nothing what-so-ever wrong, until Mac began throwing at her what she had been doing to him, and their guests all day.

"First and foremost, you've ignored me of all people, all day. You didn't say hello to our guests, you gave them the cold shoulder all day, and you've been giving me the silent treatment all day. It's a little more than sickening, and it's not my place to open my mouth in front of company."

"Well why are they here, anyway? Especially her!"

"My god…" Mac shook his head with an annoyed sigh, "I can't believe you're mad Dre is here…"

"Oh, you even have a nick name for her already?"

"Callista, stop your shit. I ain't dealin' with it! This jealousy crap has GOT to stop! YOU have me! Isn't that enough! Can't I have friends who are women! I let you have guy friends and don't even think twice 'bout it! I am not going to ruin my chance in the WWE just because you're self conscious, self loathing, and or self righteous! This is my dream, it was my dream before I met you, and I'll be damned if I let anyone especially you take it away from me!"

Callista, shut up. She realized what Mac was saying, was true. She finally realized it, and the fact he was man enough to come up to her and say something, meant something. With that all out in the open, and not bottled up anymore, they'd be able to move forward you'd think, and have everything peachy with a side of keen. One could only hope.

With any luck, they'd be able to move on with their lives, and she'd stop being so 'damned jealous'. Only time would tell, though.


	7. Chapter Seven: Party Down, Albany Bound

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, 'dire' situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

****

DISCLAIMER:

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. Drena Murrieta is credit to my girl Angel. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Seven: Party Down, Albany Bound  
**----------------------

Think Mac was an early riser? You haven't seen anything until you spent the night with Mathew "Trick Matty" Diaz. He spent two nights with Mac and his friends, and both times, Mat was up at a staggering 5:30, so he could get a few things done before SportsCenter that morning. Mac was up around the same time as his kid brother, and when John noticed the clock near the bed, reading '5:32 a.m' for the time, each time, like clockwork - he groaned, and covered his head with the pillow.

Mat chuckled a little as he headed out of his bedroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black 'out of my mind, leave a message' tee-shirt. It was Friday, and there were big plans for the city before heading up to Albany on Saturday afternoon. Considering they were eighteen, Mac was taking Rinoa and Mathew out that Friday, too, as the crew of RAW superstars were hitting the 40-40 club, ran by Mac's 'buddy' Sean "Jay-Z" Carter.

Mac was in the kitchen Friday morning making breakfast for the crew. John wouldn't be out of bed until at least eleven, Drena and Randy slept in, Callista - who knew, but when the doorbell rang at 7:30, Mac was a little confused as to _who_ could be at his place that damned early. Yeah, 7:30 wasn't early to get up, but too early for people. Who knew? It was Mac's logic.

Rinoa Diaz stood at the door with a couple people, her mentor and best friend Lela Collins, and Jared Hall. Mac changed his tune a little about 'too early for company' and hugged Jared like a brother, grabbed Rinoa and smothered her with a big bear hug and kisses, and hugged and kissed Lela on the cheek.

"I was tellin' Mac's boy about you." Mat said to Lela, as they sat in the living room watching SportsCenter that morning, while Mac was in the kitchen.

"What?" Lela seemed a little confused, but laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"He's trying to hook you up with a wrestler!" Mac stated matter-of-factly. "Don't do it! We're all assholes!"

"SPEAK, for yourself." A voice perked up, and there stood Randy Orton in the entrance of the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "Do you, idiots, have any, idea, what time it is?"

"It's just eight o'clock." Lela stated with a smile, as she glanced at her sport watch. "I would have given you a specific time, down to the second, but you'd probably kill me. It's too early."

"That you are, cupcake. I wouldn't kill you, though, you're too cute for that."

"That's Randy." Mat said, "And I don't just mean his state of mind. Randy Orton, meet Lela Collins. Georgia, meet Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you, darlin'." Randy said with a smile, as Lela smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Randy."

"Drena still sleepin'?" Mac asked, as he pulled out a waffle from the waffle iron he was working on. Randy nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't know _how_ though. You people, I swear." He was clearly joking, as he sat down. "Got any milk?"

"Uh, dude, you're talking to Mac Daddy Diaz…" Mac said, acting appalled. "I got it all! Just don't pull a Cena on me and confuse orange juice with a murder…"

"What!" Randy laughed out loud, how could he not? The comment took him off guard. "What the fuck?"

"I asked if he wanted OJ, he said and I quote 'he's guilty', I was offering him juice, not a former athlete turned ax murder…"

"Wow…" Lela just bit her lip to prevent commenting, turning back to the TV. "Um, how about those Mets…?"

"Nice cover, Le…" Rinoa said with a laugh, as she grabbed a piece of toast, and sat down at the bar. "So who's all here? Calli here? Mom and dad want to see her."

"They can **have** her." Mac said, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "She's had an attitude with me for a couple days now, and it's beginning to piss me off." he looked to Orton, "Chocolate, white, or strawberry?"

"Ooh, variety…" Randy seemed 'awed', which he was kidding, but it made Mac's serious mood switch quick, to where he was smiling. "I'll take some chocolate for now."

"Good choice, my man." Mac poured him a glass of chocolate milk, and slid it to him. He went through asking anyone if they wanted drinks. "Hey Lela, coffee?" Lela gasped softly, as she turned around on the couch, smiling sweetly at Mac.

"Hazelnut?"

"Just for you, baby."

"I love you."

"I know you do." Mac poured her a cup of coffee, hazelnut, her favorite -- and sat it on the counter. "Sugar, creamer, all you need right there, baby girl."

"You're awesome." She said, sitting down at the bar, to fix her coffee to her taste.

"Don't fuel his ego," Randy said as he sat down next to Lela. "Seriously, the kid is already as big headed as they come."

"I know." Lela said, smiling a little. "But that's what makes Mac, well, Mac."

It was a good morning, where Randy got to know not only Mac's best friend before wrestling, Mac's sister, but Lela Collins, too. She seemed sweet, and she was definitely easy on the eyes. (Mat was right there) She had pale skin, red hair, green eyes, and she had an almost innocent look around her. If Randy wasn't engaged, lord KNOWS what the 'legend killer' would have been saying, or doing, but he loved Drena. He was engaged to Drena, nothing, not even a beautiful, younger woman could change that.

Drena was up around ten, and she came out to a nice breakfast, as she did the past two days. She greeted Randy with a morning kiss, and gave Mac a kiss on each cheek as a good morning. Jared made NO means of hiding he thought Drena was attractive, to which, Drena just smiled.

"What did you say?"

"You are HOT." Jared restated, "Sorry to be so blunt, an' all…"

"No, it is okay. Thank you." Drena said with a smile, "I appreciate the compliment."

"Not many girls take that kind of attitude as a compliment, Jared." Rinoa said with a smirk, "Don't get used to it."

"It didn't work on me," Lela said, "did it, Jared?"

"No…"

"It is flattering," Drena said as she sat down, "so I always appreciate to hear what people think."

"I like your accent," Rinoa said with a smile, "Where are you from?"

"Panama City, Panama." Drena was no doubt, proud of where she was from. She had no reason not to be. "You?"

"Born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, but raised in New York City." Rinoa smiled, "I can't say I mind it, much."

"It's a damn good city!" Mat commented from the couch, where he was still glued to ESPN. "Hey Georgia, where you from again?"

"I was born in Providence, Rhode Island. But I moved around a lot." Lela said, "I mean, I've lived in Minnesota, I've lived in Illinois, and I've obviously lived in New York… but I like Atlanta, too."

"It's only because you get to stalk Usher during the summer…"

"So?" Lela smiled as Rinoa grinned at her. "Usher's hot."

"Every girl and their mother thinks that," Jared said as he shook his head. "We all know my ONLY man crush, is Doug 'I'm too fucking hot to be a male' Mientkiewicz. If I had a vagina, or he did, I'd bang him."

"I did NOT need to hear that wakin' up…"

Randy tried not to laugh, but seeing the look on John Cena's face, waking up to a comment of THAT proportion, had Randy in stitches. Rinoa didn't know WHAT to say, as she slapped Jared in the back of the head. Instinct, right? Mat just chuckled to himself, as Lela looked genuinely stunned, and Mac just shook his head. Drena couldn't help but giggle at the look on John's face.

"What, in the fuck, are you guys talking about?"

"Doug." Mat said, as he held out his knuckle. "Mornin', brother."

"Mornin' my brother from another mother." John smirked a little as he tapped his knuckle against Mat's. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"SportsCenter."

"AGAIN." Lela rolled her eyes with a smirk as she took a drink from her third cup of coffee since she had been there. "It's the same shit you saw last hour Matty, do something productive."

"Like?"

"Score me tix for the Yankees and Mets next Tuesday at Shea?"

"On it like a bum on a bologna sandwich, baby doll. I'm going to that game, too. My boy A-A-A-A ROD is gonna be in the house."

"Him AND his hot ass best friend. I love Jeter and Rodriguez, they're the best one-two punch in sport history. Looks wise, I should say."

"They're HOT." Rinoa said, "But Jeter's mine."

"Have him, he didn't make the All Star voting, for the first time in HOW long?…"

"WHAT!" Rinoa let out a shocked exclamation, "You're fucking KIDDING ME…"

"Nope…" Mat shook his head, "They just said it on the local news, actually, 'Noa. Jeter is out, girl."

"Bout fucking time." John commented quietly, as Lela smirked a little at the comment. John just shrugged with an almost innocent smile.

"WELL, we know Ramirez and Ortiz is the best this _century_, production wise. Those two… I don't know…"

"Too good for their OWN good. They made the Yankees look bad…" Rinoa commented as Lela laughed to herself.

"EASILY, too. Batter up, bitch."

"The point is valid, and scary. But see, she has first dibs on the boys though, Noa." Mat said with a chuckle.

"That's only because you like her!" Rinoa said with a smirk, as Lela just shrugged with a smile.

"Everyone loves Georgia." Mat said with a smile, "I, darlin', am no different."

"Thanks, Matty." Lela said with a ruffle of his hair, laughing softly to herself.

Hearing _Georgia_, John glanced toward the red-head who was now, all smiles at Mat's comments. John sat down as Mac gave him his breakfast. Introductions were made, and such, since John was such a 'late riser'. He didn't care, a good sleep and to wake up to a house full of people, especially like this? Not a bad deal!

"So how did you sleep, player?" Mac asked John, as John was in the middle of watching SportsCenter, eating, AND scoping out Collins.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Mac laughed, "Obviously not the mental multi-tasker, are ya, Cena?"

"Not a chance." John answered honestly, "Especially at this time of the morning…"

"Oh Jesus, here we go with that again."

"Early?" Lela blinked a little as she glanced at Mac, "Almost noon is early?"

"To some." Mac said with a chuckle, "John Cena for one, it's early."

"I've been up since six with Rinoa…" Lela shook her head, "It's not even right. I wish I could have slept a little longer…"

"Amen, sister." Cena said, as she gave him a smile. That smile, caught John off guard.

That night was going to be interesting. Callista was up and out the door, heading to Mac's parents house, and had Mac saying THANK GOD. Adam showed up at Mac's house at around three that afternoon, just as Rinoa, Lela, and Drena were leaving Mac's to get ready for their night out. Mac invited Lela to come along, and she cordially accepted. As Adam arrived he naturally scoped out 'the goods', in Rinoa's gal pal. He knew who Rinoa was, having been friends with Mac for many a year now, but that red-head? Shit, he was developing a thing for red-heads!

…That wasn't so bad, honestly.

Adam knocked and then walked in, to see Randy, John, and Mac sitting around the living room playing Mac's Playstation 2. How cute, right? John was right at home at Mac Diaz's place, and in all actuality, so was Randy. Mac looked up to see who was walking in, and he smiled as he saw Adam.

"HEY brother, what's happenin'!"

"Not too much, but can I ask -- who the HELL was that!" he gestured behind him, toward the outside. "I know Drena, I know Rinoa, but WHO was their _friend_?"

"Georgia." John said with a half smile, as Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Her name's Lela Collins. That's Rinoa's high school mentor, and well, all around best friend." Mac said, "She's out of your league, bro. That's all ya gotta know."

"Nobody's out of my league, Mac Daddy." Adam said with a smirk, as he sat down, putting his bag down next to him. "She's hot, how old is she?"

"Like I said, she's out of your league. Lela has morals, dude." Mac said with a chuckle, as the question finally registered. Age? "I **_think_** she's twenty... I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. Twenty or twenty-one… I never ask a woman her age…"

"You and your manners…" Randy said with a smile, "It's kind of sickening!"

"But you love me." Mac said, as he beamed a smirk at Randy. "Dontcha, Orton?"

"Shuddup…"

Eight O'clock came. Mac, Randy, John, and Adam met Lela, Rinoa, Mat, and Drena at the 40-40 club, as they were getting there early to get a good table, and have a blast. That was the goal that night, to help Mac ignore all of the bad things that have been happening with Callista, and to just have fun. As Mac said, he'd have no problem getting in, and he didn't. His entire party was treated like royalty while they were there. He didn't see Sean, but he did receive a bottle of Cristal on 'the hove', with a note.

How sweet, right?

_Mac-  
Nice to hear you're back, my man. Stop by anytime, and have a drink on me. B sends her love, and I hope you're doin' good. Holla atcha boy sometime.  
-Sean C._

"You, my man, are the epitome of an asshat." Orton said, as he read over the note. Once. Twice. Three times. "How do you rate?"

"I just have connections, brother." Mac smiled, "So what do you say we have a drink and enjoy the night."

"I can't drink." Rinoa said with a small sigh, as Lela smiled, putting her arm around Rinoa's shoulder.

"We can have fun and not drink. I'm not drinking." Lela told her, "Besides, drinking isn't the best for you, anyway. Especially when you're college bound, sweety."

"I know…" Rinoa said, as she smiled at Lela. "Thanks."

"That's why I love that girl," Mac whispered to John, Randy and Adam. "She's always doin' the right thing for my sister…and she's a positive influence for my brother to crush on!"

"She's a positive influence for _anyone _to crush on." Adam said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Hey Georgia!" Mat broke the so called silence, as he held out his hand. "C'mon, dance with me!"

"Oh, jeeze…" Mac laughed a little as Lela cast Mac a smirk.

"Shut up, Diaz…"

"You love me, _Collins_…"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, as she walked over to Mat. Mat and Lela walked out onto the dance floor and were dancing to "Notice Me" by MB riders. It was a cute song to dance to, but it showed that Mat really DID have a crush on her. It wasn't one of those, obsessive crushes, but it was adorable.

The night was filled with dancing, drinks, and just all around good times. Lela danced with Drena and Rinoa to "Bonnie And Clyde 03" by Beyonce and Jay Z at one point in the night, which, had Drena teaching the Providence, Rhode Island native a few things on the floor. Lela LOVED that idea, and so did the boys. Imagine where their minds were, kids, for five seconds. Three beautiful girls dancing together in 'club clothes'? (Drena: Short denim skirt, black tank top and matching denim boots -- Lela: white lace halter top and moderately tight blue jean hip huggers -- Rinoa: Black pinstriped hot pants with a black tube top) It was something, really.

Mac actually took the time, while Callista wasn't hovering over every move he made, to dance with Lela that night. "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey was playing when Lela and Mac were dancing, and Mat took the time to talk to Cena away from everyone. Mat and John went to get drinks, soda pop, at the bar.

"You look preoccupied." Mat said to John, as he took a drink from his glass of Mountain Dew. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing, I'm not preoccupied." John said with a smile, "Just kind of -- interested, if ya feel me."

"In?"

"Well, you said _Georgia_ was special, didn't you?"

"OH! You're interested in Lela?"

"She seems cool, but I can't say I'm interested _that way_ in her. I don't know her well enough. I'm not making the 'jump in' mistake again. I did that with Ariana…"

"Totally feel ya there." Mat said, "Jumping in isn't smart, especially if you don't want to get hurt."

"Exactly."

"You'll have to come up here with Mac a few more times, then." Mat smiled, "Not like I mind, hanging with you is cool."

"Glad you think so." John said, as he put his arm around Mat's shoulder, "C'mon lil' man, let's get back over there."

They didn't leave the club until almost 4 that morning. John finally got the opportunity to dance with Lela to "Energy" by Natalie and Baby Bash around 2 that morning. She was singing along to the song, which had John smiling a little. So she could sing? Interesting. She was turning out to be too good to be true. But for the most part, those girls who were too good to be true, well, usually were. It would take time to see.

The next morning, Mac was up -- at a 'late' nine o'clock. Callista was still at his parents house, and he got a chance to sleep in his bed by himself, for the first time, in literally YEARS. It was a great concept! But in that same aspect, it made him think. But he got up, made breakfast, and started packing for Albany. They were leaving that afternoon to head up to New York's State Capital. What a show it was going to be, though. Mac's big debut match, and a chance to put all the speculation to rest. He wasn't just some kid, he was some kid with a BRIGHT future.

Everybody rose late that morning. Including Mat. He didn't get up until almost 10:30. Lela was sleeping on the couch when Mat got up, Randy and Drena even got up before her. Randy chuckled a little as he noticed Lela still there, and pushed a bit of her red hair out of her eyes.

"Aww, she's adorable…" Randy said as Drena chuckled a bit.

"Do not get too attached, Randy, you can not bring her home."

"Oh come on, mommy…" Randy smirked as they sat down at the table not long after, and Mac smiled.

"Mornin', you two. Hungry?"

"Famished." Randy answered, "Not to mention, my head is killing me."

"I told you to lay off the booze, brother. Those four Tequila Rose shooters did ya in."

"How did you guess?" Randy shook his head with a smile.

John got up at quarter after eleven. Great timing, too, because Mac was about to go into his room with a glass of water and 'wake him up right'. Lela woke up at around eleven, and went right to watching SportsCenter with Mat. Mat also had a present for Lela. Two tickets to the Yankees/Mets game on Tuesday, at Shea Stadium in Flushing. John was coming out as he saw Lela grab Mat and hug him.

"You're the greatest, Matty." She said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Georgia." Mat smiled, as he hugged her back. "It's so easy to please a sports chick. I swear."

"You want to come with me?"

"Well, I am going anyway, and our seats are near each other -- so we're _technically_ going together. That ticket is so you can bring someone else."

"Oh, sweet." She smiled a little, "Who are you bringing?"

"Rinoa."

"I'll give it some thought." Lela said as Mac raised his hand, pretending to jump up and down to get her attention.

"OO OO! Miss Collins Miss Collins! I know!"

"What the fuck are you so hyper for this morning?" John asked with a smirk, as he sat down at the table. "Juice…somethin'… I don't care…just anything but soda…"

"All popped out, brother?" Mat inquired as John nodded his head.

"Insanely popped out."

"What are you 'oo oo'ing me for, Mackenzie?" Lela asked, as she glanced toward him.

"I know who you can bring." Mac smirked, as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed the container of Apple Juice, pouring John a glass. "Bring Cena."

"Huh? He's a Red Sox fan!" Mat said, but slowly, he smiled. "But hey, why not? We're going to a Sox game together…"

"You wanna come with me, John?" Lela asked, she didn't care. Why not indeed. She had nothing to be concerned with, after all! "I mean, It could be fun. Have you ever been to Shea?"

"Not to recent memory…" John said with a chuckle. "I don't care, I don't think I'm doing anything Tuesday... so I could go."

"Great." Lela smiled, "Now I don't have to resort to taking Jared… and having him spring a proverbial over Doug. AGAIN."

"I won't do all that, I promise." John said with a smile, which caused Lela to smile back.

Boy, if there was ever a girl John Cena instantly clicked with on the friendship level, it was Lela Collins. Mac immediately picked up on it, and couldn't help but think things were happening in front of his eyes. He wasn't one to push it though, whatever happened, happened. He wasn't trying to play god, and Mat shouldn't have been, either!  
He was truly a typical eighteen year old…

The only one of the group that were coming to Albany, was Mat. He was skipping out of school to be at RAW with his brother. He had to get official 'dirt' for the website, you know! Rinoa couldn't miss another day of school, as much as she wanted to be at RAW, and Lela had to work at Rinoa and Mat's school that Monday to get her Tuesday off. She was more than just Rinoa's mentor, she was a councilor there. The youngest councilor they had ever had, at just twenty-one years old. It was her internship from college. Callista had chosen to stay with Mac's parents, but they made 'reconciliation' before Mac left the city on a 'bad note' with her.

He brought Rinoa and Lela back to his parent's house, and that's when Callista was waiting for him. She said they had to talk, and he went right back to their conversation a couple nights ago that ended in yells and so called 'understanding'. This time, they talked regularly, after she had a couple days to weigh options. Realize things.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Callista started, "I was really immature about this entire situation, and I know this now. I'm honestly really sorry, Mackenzie."

"It's cool."

"No, it's not, Mac." Callista grabbed his hands, and looked up at him. "It's not cool, what-so-ever. I was really rude to you, I was terrible to you, and I had no reason to be. These are your friends… and I was making a bigger deal out of it than I should have…"

"I know…"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Calli…" Mac said, "I get it. It's a change for all of us, and I understand you gettin' riled. While I can't comprehend jealousy, I swear, I don't have a jealous bone in my body -- I can understand you wanting to keep our marriage tight."

"That is ALL I've ever wanted… is to keep our marriage strong…" Callista said with a nod. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, Mac…"

"I feel the same way, Callista."

"Then we're good?"

"We're good."

"I love you, Mackenzie Joseph…" Callista said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He leaned his face toward her neck, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you too, Callista Lynn."

"Go on, before I start crying…" Callista laughed softly, "I've been so stressed and now that everything is okay… I feel really happy…"

"Well, I'll see you Monday night, I promise. I need to be here for the game Tuesday with 'Noa, Matty and Le."

"Oh you're going?"

"Yeah, might as well. Cena's comin' too."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you Monday night." Callista said, as she kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'll call you tonight and tomorrow anyway. You stayin' here with mom and dad?"

"Yeah, and with Rinoa, of course."

"A'right, I'll call here."

And like that, the dueling lovers were 'cool'. These two were further proving that with conversation, you could get through ANYTHING. The pair of them obviously wanted their marriage to work out, after all - they both had never been married before each other, and didn't want to have something as stupid as a fight, or even Callista's jealousy come between them.

It was one of those things they knew they could work out.  
After all, when you love someone so much, you'll do anything to ensure that things remain the same.

**A/N: I think I only have one more chapter of this until I get writing again, so any comments would ROCK out… to let me know what you think of the story so far. ) -M.S**


	8. Chapter Eight: Capital Recreation

****

TITLE: Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, 'dire' situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

****

DISCLAIMER:

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. Drena Murrieta is credit to my girl Angel. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Eight: Capital Recreation  
**----------------------

The drive up to Albany wasn't a long one. In fact, it was probably a shorter drive than Mac's plane ride from Baton Rouge to New York City. It was an hour and a half drive on the freeway, with Mac driving. John, Drena, Randy, and Mat filed into Mac's black escalade, all of their bags and luggage in the back. On the radio, Mat, who was sitting in the front seat with his brother for part of the trip, designated the 'official music' to be Baby Bash. Listening to "Baby I'm Back" by Baby Bash and Akon was the humor of the trip, with Mac taking Baby Bash's parts, and Mat singing the higher pitched Akon parts.

"Dude, guys are not supposed to sing like that." John said with a laugh from the backseat, as Mat was trying to stay serious.

"Yo, shut up, brother! I'm havin' fun!"

"Why don't you play some _real_ music? Like Metallica, or Pantera, or Black Sabbath… SOMETHING other than rap. It's all I hear now!" Randy asked, shaking his head a little as he sat near the opposite door as John, Drena in the middle. "I swear, I try to be supportive… but…"

"What about Green Day?" Mac offered, "I have Lela's 'Shenanigans' album, and her mixed album in here…"

"That, will do." Randy nodded his head, "They at least play their own instruments, and Mike Dirnt is too cool for school."

"Don't tell Lela you like Mike," Mat said with a smirk, "If she wasn't so obsessed with Billie Joe, she has said and I quote, 'I'd do Mike'. It's kinda bizarre."

"You say that about Paris Hilton all the time." Mac said with a smirk, "If she had bigger tits you'd do her."

"If she had some junk in the trunk too, I dig a bit o' booty, if ya feel me."

"Man after my own heart!" John said with a smile. "Booty is nice."

"That's why I dig Le… not to be a pervert and prove I totally check her out, she's got the perfect figure in my opinion. She's not a beanpole, and the girl's got curves. Lots, of curves."

"A'right," Mac said, shaking his head a bit. "There's a lady in the vehicle. 'Nuff of the locker room talk…"

"You are… too…"

"Mannered, I know, Randy." Mac said with a smile. "I just respect women, give me a break!"

"_Gracias_, Mackenzie." Drena said with a beaming smile, as Mac nodded his head toward her.

"_De Nada_, Drena."

They arrived at the hotel, and reservations were made. Drena and Randy in one room, Mat and Mac in another, and John in a room next to Mac's. It was going to be one hell of a weekend if Mac could help it, since he knew Albany like the back of his hand anyway. He always went to the Pepsi Arena to catch shows, be it concerts - wrestling events - any show imaginable. It was popular in New York, naturally, as it was in the state's capital.  
Monday, was MAC'S night.

Saturday night, they spent like Friday night - out and about on the town. Only this time, it wasn't just John, Drena, Randy, and Mac's entourage. It was the sight of Amy, of Trish, of Stacy - of RAW's premiere attractions. It would give those he worked with a better appreciation and understanding of who Mac was OUTSIDE of the ring, and outside of the work environment. It would prove whether he was a truly a gentleman, or if his 'first day consideration' was just to get his peers around him to see a side of him.  
Boy, _oh boy_… if they knew how genuine this cat was.

They spent the evening at a club called "Club E" in Albany, and Mac didn't hesitate to party down. After all, he had Mat there. And when he and Mat got together, it was mad. Mass chaos personified. Mat obviously didn't drink, but when he met Christy Hemme, lord -- he was developing a thing for red-heads, too! Just like Copeland realized when he met Lela Collins!

"So, what's your name?" Christy asked him, as Mat, playing it cool, just smiled at her. He didn't have to front, he was just going to be himself.

"I'm Mathew Diaz, ma'am. Mac's brother."

"I thought you looked like him, you're pretty cute." She smiled, sitting down. "How old are you?"

"Turning nineteen, Miss Hemme." He answered, "College bound and loving it."

"That's cool," Christy seemed pretty interested in conversation, "What do you like to do?"

"Sports mainly, but I'm into music and movies and all. Typical, actually. I'm a huge fan of wrestling. I happen to think, that if any of the other ladies in the diva search won aside from you, it would have been an obstruction of justice. It wouldn't have been right."

"Why do you say that?"

"For starters, Miss Hemme, if you haven't noticed, you're stunning." Christy smiled softly, as Mat smiled more softer. Almost shyly. "And furthermore, you have a lot of heart, charisma, natural finesse, not to mention - when I see you jumping around, it gives ME energy. Where do you get it all?"

"Natural, believe me."

"Just like everything else, right Christy!" Adam Copeland flashed her a grin, and Christy laughed a little. Mat just chuckled. "Hey Trick Matty, why don't you show us your version of switch, man!"

"I don't dance, bro." Mat laughed to himself, "Ask Mac, he's stupid enough to get on the dance floor. Probably ripped enough too, he's been drinking since five!"

"He drinks like that?" Adam looked surprised as Mat smiled.

"He's a social drinker, we've been out since five this afternoon, dumbass."

"Gotcha, anyway -- Stacy wants to steal a dance from Mac's 'sexy brother'. You game?"

"Stacy? Keibler?"

"No, Stacy Macy. YES, Keibler, chumpstain!"

While Mat was having his close encounter with of the 'leggy' kind, Mac was STILL not drunk, STILL not ripped as it was said, and just enjoying the night. He was dancing with Trish to "Summer Nights" by Lil' Rob, when Amy Dumas, of all people, cut in. Mac didn't object, and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Red… what's shakin'?"

"Not much, _Blondie_." She smiled, "You don't mind me dancing with you, right?"

"Does a chicken have lips?" He smirked, "Of course I don't mind."

They just talked about the events that would take place on Monday Night. Amy had heard, Mac was to beat Chris Masters within 'an inch of his natural life' to prove what kind of competitor he was, and when Lita came out, he was going to grab her by the hair, plant a horribly rough kiss on her, and throw her to the ground like she was cheap. Then, go back to Trish Stratus and prove, that he has Lita just where he wants her. Mac seemed intrigued.

"Damn, two weeks in I kiss the two hottest chicks? I'm a fuckin' PIMP, man!"

"You seem a lot more relaxed this week," Amy laughed to herself as she danced with Mac to "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, which had just started playing. "It's nice to see the fun side instead of the serious side. While serious is just as good, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I feel more relaxed this week. Not so much to prove, you see." He said, "Wrestling in the ring, it's second nature for me, but the run-in's, and the mic gig, I get nervous."

"I'm like that, too. I can wrestle like it's nothing, but when it comes to microphones and backstage segments, I get nervous."

"Maybe since we're working so closely together, we can help each other get over that. I'm starting to get over it, but maybe I can help ya."

"You're too cool for your own good, you realize." Amy smiled, "You might want to be careful. You might sweep some unsuspecting girl off her feet, and she might fall for you."

"You inplyin' somethin'?" Mac asked with a smile, as Amy just shook her head with a small laugh.

"Of course I'm not, I'd never try to make you feel uncomfortable." she said, "Just figuratively speaking, you know?"

"Me? Uncomfortable? _Fuh-get-about it_…" Mac laughed, "I never get uncomfortable."

The mood lightened further, as John and the Diaz boys took to the dance floor, rapping along with D-12's "Purple Pills" John was CRAZY on the rap tracks, and Mac was just as good of a rapper as Cena, he kept right up, added freestyles, and everything! Mat was SICK vocally, and he had some mad skills with rhymes, too. Cena gave him a beat as Mat didn't seem to care he was surrounded by WWE superstars… he just ripped off at the mouth, and let the potential flow. Poor little Stacy, she thought this nineteen year old was TOO cute for his own good, and she stood watching him freestyle with Cena, a smile on her angelic face.

_"I'm reppin' in the N-Y with my boy JC…  
Gonna make ya'll realize why these bitches ALL know me.  
I'm young  
I'm rich  
And I'm oh so sweet  
On the floor I'm a killer  
Rappin' the mic I can't be beat.  
So holla at me if ya with me if ya feelin' my flow  
And if you don't, step aside son, 'cuz it's your time to go.  
So when you're rockin' at the gates tell my boy G why you there  
Because you ended up dead in a hype mic scare.  
I'm a kid by age but a man by stature  
And if ya'll in denial, shit, that's no matter.  
I'm Trick Matty Diaz rockin' with John C the franchise,  
Fuck up your senses like Viagra give you bitches a free rise.  
So put your motha fuckin' hands up and jam with me  
Gonna rock you so hard you'll be callin' me Rocky.  
What!"  
_  
Mat gave Cena a high five, and Cena laughed a little, shaking his head. He was yelling about how 'this kid has some skill!', and Mac, couldn't have agreed more. He grabbed his little brother and hugged him, wrapping an arm around his neck with a bright smile. He was evidently proud of this kid, to not only bring him to RAW, but to have him hanging out and just - over all - being one of them? It was a great relationship! EVERYONE who was around them could tell, Mat and Mac were close.

The party broke up, but not before Mac said good-bye to Amy and Trish specifically, and Mat said good-bye to Stacy. Before he left, Mat grabbed her hand for a shake, and smiled, thanking her for the meeting and for the autographed copy of "Stuff Magazine" she had give him. He had asked, after all. He kissed her hand, and told her he'd see her Monday Night. He seemed to have the same affect on the 'impressionable' RAW divas. Even the caliber of Stacy Keibler. It was insane!

"How did you get Stacy to eat out of your hand?" Randy asked on the way back to the hotel, as Drena was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder. "I mean, I dated Stacy -- not long, but then I met Drena, and WHEW… you get it…"

"Yeah, I get it." Mat laughed a little.

"But seriously, Stacy is really strong willed. She's also coming off a bad breakup with Andrew Martin, so it's really touch-and-go with Legs. But you, daddy…you were rockin' it."

"I was just being myself, I swear." Mat said, "I didn't need to front. I thought I would, but I didn't. You just burst out a little freestyle and the girls have a tidal wave, get it?"

"Oh, I get it." Randy chuckled a little, "I still can't believe you had Stacy getting all, flustered…"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think she thinks I'm cool 'nuff." Mat said, "I'm not really that cocky, and trying to act cocky, is weird…"

"That's a good boy," Mac said with a smile as he glanced toward Cena, who was in the driver's seat driving. John didn't drink, Mac did, Mac handed him the keys. He wasn't stupid… "You think he's got some skill then, huh?"

"Yeah, without a doubt." John said, "He can freestyle pretty damn good. What about you, papi? You can rap, too."

"I can keep up, that's all." Mac laughed a little, leaning his head back on the headrest of his seat. "I think I had one too many to drink, though… my head is cloudier than dumb blonde trying to figure out a calculus question…"

"Hey! I'm blonde!" Mat protested, before chuckling a little. "So are you, moron."

"I'm not a **_dumb _**blonde," Mac said, "And for you reacting like that, I guess you are, Trick Matty." He smirked a little.

"Shut up, bitch…" Mat said with a smile.

Well, while that was all fun and games, there were things in the workings that were not all fun and games. Like RAW for example. That was going to have to go off without a hitch, not to mention, Mac had to kiss a second woman in a second week, that was not his wife Callista. That had the blonde player from Baton Rouge slightly unnerved. Imagine that, **Mac**, nervous!  
It was honestly a foreign concept. This was a man who would walk around in his underwear in front of hundreds of people, a man who would get rowdy on purpose in front of thousands, say what he felt and thought, no matter the cost! But kissing Amy Christine Dumas in front of millions? It was making him more nervous than kissing Trish… and **that **was crazy…

He wasn't telling Callista for the simple fact she already had shown immense jealousy over his being on RAW, and he didn't want to go back down that road again. Not while he had an opportunity to avoid it and take the detour. Silence was a good policy on work-related things, right? Even of that proportion? That was all it was, a work relationship. Nothing more, nothing at all… at least he didn't think so. After all, friends work good together, and this would prove it, bar none.  
Mac wasn't going to beat himself up over the concept. After all, that would have made it harder for him to concentrate on everything he had to do in the long run come Monday Night on RAW.

When he arrived at the Pepsi Arena on Monday, at 12:32 P.M with Mat, Drena, and Randy, Mac was in rare form. He still had a cup of coffee in his hand from their 'early lunch' at a bistro in downtown Albany, he was more than ready for the night ahead. He had pushed out of his mind all the nerves he had been experiencing in previous days leading up to the event since finding out what he'd have to do, and he was more than ready to get the show on the road and prove to everyone, Mac Diaz was no chump. While he was all set to hang out with his friends that night before heading back to the city to meet up with Callista, his day was going to be spent dedicated to Amy Dumas. They had a lot to do that afternoon to prepare for their big moment that night on screen.

Mac wasn't big into the 'on-screen romance', in fact. He wasn't one who enjoyed kissing another woman in front of millions of people, especially when he was married and his marriage was ALREADY rocky. But what could he say? He couldn't object, not his second week. Maybe if he had been there a while... he could say, 'nah, I'm not really comfortable with that', but he knew this was his job. Callista would understand, or she wouldn't, but either way -- Mac wasn't going to let his wife come between him and his career. A career he dreamed of since he was a child…

Running into Amy was no big deal. He gave a smile, and asked for some of her time. She gladly, unhesitantly obliged his request. They spent the majority of the afternoon going over their lines, going over the actions, but never doing the kiss. It wasn't until almost eight o'clock eastern time, that Amy suggested they should try it. After all, they didn't have much time left until they were on screen doing it for real.  
Or maybe it was something else that had Amy wanting to place her lips against RAW's newest acquisition's…

"A'right, I'll go from the second to last line… and we'll do the kiss this time."

"Got it." Amy said with a nod, and half smile.

"You know somethin' Lita, you're not even half the woman Trish is… so I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you." Mac said, in character, as he glowered at her. "I mean, haven't you ever realized you're nothing! And the only thing you have going for you is Frankenstein's monster as your husband, and a petty little ring. You're not happy… are you, Lita?" Amy, as Lita, put her head down, shielding her face behind red locks. "You're not happy, ARE YOU?" Mac snagged her hair, forcing her to snap her head back, her face merely inches away from his. "Answer me, and look at me, when I'm talking to you, skank…"

"Let go of me," Lita said softly, trying to pull away. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, take this back to your husband and let him know I hurt you _real_ good… like a man should…"

And like that, Mac leaned in and slammed his lips against Amy's, still holding onto her hair like a clamp. Amy tried to pull away as the script called for it, but Mac slammed her against the wall, in the moment, continuing the heated minute. Then, he pulled away, seemingly unaffected, as he wiped his lips.

"Take that home to papa scurf, bitch."

And that was the end of the scene. Moments past between their reenactment of the scene, and a little conversation, before they parted their ways to get ready for the show. Mac was just focused on keeping things professional, with his personal life being so out of whack. But for some reason, Amy couldn't help but smile after kissing him. Something was brewing in the red-head's mind. Who knew what that could be, after all. Women never kissed and told…  
This one surely didn't.


	9. Chapter Nine: Raw Recap

**TITLE: **Dire Consequence  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **Drama  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language, trickery, backstabbing, 'dire' situations, etc.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling (WWE; AU)  
**CAST: **Mac Diaz (OC), Callista Styles-Diaz (OC), Amy Dumas (Lita), Trish Stratigias (Trish Stratus), the WWE RAW roster, John Cena, to name a few.

**SUMMARY:  
**  
Mac Diaz was your typical boy from the south. A charmer, a gentleman, and more importantly, a man to stay true to his roots and to his new wife. Once Mac finally gets the break he had worked for from his childhood, his debut in the WWE as part of a hot storyline - working with criminally beautiful women, his wife Callista becomes overwhelmed with jealousy.

Would Mac give up his boyhood dream to satisfy his new wife? Or would someone from his job be able to prove to Mac that sometimes, it's what you don't know that can't hurt you, but what you do know that will stab you in the back?

**DISCLAIMER: **

I only stake claim to the couple Callista and Mac. Any other created characters that'll come about will be properly credited. For example, Jared Hall, Mac's best friend, is credit to my pal Steph. Drena Murrieta is credit to my girl Angel. This is the first story I'm writing from a MALE perspective, so bare with me. Unlike "Biggest & The Best" however, where Marlena is the main idea, Mac will be like that in "Dire Consequence". The biggest difference, is there will be blogs, like - journal entries, on "Mac's Website" maintained by his kid brother "Trick Matty", Mathew Diaz. That is so you can see inside of the character opposed to how the world is described around him.

I don't own the WWE.  
I don't own the characters or people from the WWE.

And I most certainly do NOT state that any of the events in this story are real!  
So just sit back and enjoy a little story time, eh?

----------------------**  
Chapter Nine: Raw Recap  
**----------------------

RAW was known for having the best entertainment on Monday nights, and tonight from Albany, New York -- was no real difference. Raw was ready for action at 9 P.M eastern time, and there was a line up of great matches set and naturally, segments that would make your head spin! RAW kicked off with it's usual hotchpotch from the announcers, typical opening matches, but at around 9:30 eastern standard time…

Chris Masters came from the back with a microphone in his hand. He headed to the ring in his usual cocky, predictable entrance… but once to the ring, oh hell, he began ripping off at the mouth. Nobody really liked this arrogant upstart, but considering the circumstance? They just might take a temporary liking to "The Masterpiece".

**Chris Masters:** "You know something… all I've heard about this past week is… The Real Deal this, Mac Diaz that. What's so damned good about a guy who comes from the crowd, attacks Kane, attacks a beautiful woman like Lita, and then steps up beside someone like Trish Stratus? I don't get it…" He paused momentarily, as he scratched his temple thoughtfully. "Not to mention, he acts like an ass toward beautiful women. I'm starting to think that this Mac Diaz doesn't have a brain in his head. Maybe all that platinum dye seeped into his brain…"

**Jim Ross:** "For once, I kind of like this kid, King!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well, I don't. Who's he to say what Mac Diaz is supposed to do!"

**Chris Masters:** "Luckily for me, though, I have this loser in a match tonight. So I think we should get this thing done. NOW. Because I'm ready to show him the Mac Attack will never add up to the MASTER…LO-"

---------------

I'm Going STRAIGHT To Hell

---------------

"Amerikan Beauty" by Hed(PE) hit on the PA, cutting off Masters in his big 'master lock' speech. Who cared, right! Mac Diaz emerged from the backstage area wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white wife beater tank top… amused, Mac Diaz smirked. He gestured, and from the back, wearing a frayed blue jean skirt and a white halter top with white boots, walked Trish Stratus. Mac grabbed her by the hair and leaned down, licking her top lip causing Trish to purr slightly.

**Jerry Lawler: **" I LOVE this guy's attitude!"

**Jim Ross:** "You would, King."

He finally made it to the ringside area, and slid into the ring, but Masters was right there ready for him. He began kicking Diaz's back, and the bell sounded for the beginning of the match up. Masters was relentless in the early going, causing Diaz to look taken aback. Trish Stratus began slamming her hands down on the mat, screaming for Mac to get up, but Masters just looked at her with a laugh. He flexed his muscles and Trish looked disgusted, but Trish got up on the apron. Masters and the ref were distracted long enough for Mac to come up behind Masters and low blow him, to get the momentum for the first time coming to him.

Call him dirty, call him an asshole, but either way, the kid knew how to get it done in the ring. Sure, his tactics were sketchy, but what did you want from him? Masters was a lot bigger than he was. Weighed at least fifty pounds more, had a couple inches in height, and a strong physical form than Diaz. But once he was on a roll, it was no denying why they called him the "Mac Attack". Kicks, punches, and an elbow right to the mush, Chris Masters was being rocked by the speed and intensity of this rookie in the WWE.

**Jerry Lawler:** "You know that phrase, the ends justify the means? A low blow is a REAL small price to pay when you're winning your first sanctioned match in the WWE!"

**Jim Ross:** "There's no denying this kid has talent! But does he really need to take the short road to victory? Damn, King. Be sensible!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Hey, why not? It's not how you win, but whether you win! A 'W' is a 'W' as far as the books are concerned! And that gets you championship opportunity! That's what this business is all about!"

**Jim Ross:** "Whatever you say, King…"

There was never the opportunity to count out a kid like Masters, though. The sheer size and brute strength was second to very few in the industry currently, or even in history. He had the unbreakable 'Masterlock' finisher on his side! The only time we had ever seen a move that _looked_ like a finisher of Diaz's, was when he hit the 'Mac Attack' on Lita. A woman. Chris Masters was NO WOMAN. Chris caught Mac with a high knee almost to the chest cavity as Mac was going for a clothesline, and floored the 'Mac Attack', who had the wind knocked out of him. But things started to change and maybe it was for good. Once Mac got back to his feet, he gave Masters a punch SQUARE to the face, and then -- something started flowing and it wasn't sweat.  
Blood.

**Jim Ross: **"One punch, and I think he busted the Masterpiece's nose! He did the same to KANE just last week!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Now Chris Masters be even FUNNIER looking! Maybe he and Kane can share an Emergency room suite! Haha!"

Trish was LOVING this on the outside of the ring, and Mac wasn't one to sit back and watch his opponent bleed. He was one to make it worse! He slammed his knee into Master's face, and his baggy blue jeans now had blood all over them. He even ripped off his white wife beater just to avoid smearing blood all over it. The girls in the crowd actually didn't mind, the man had an amazing physique!

But the blood was obviously leaving a reaction to Masters. He was losing his focus. That's when Mac began his onslaught. Mixing up kick boxing with downright pound and ground wrestling, Masters was on the receiving end of quite the clinic! But as quickly as Mac had began going right to it…  
He picked up Masters, all 260 plus pounds of him, and held him in a vertical suplex hold. In one fell swoop, Masters hit the mat in a SICK STO! The "Mac Attack"! He landed it!  
Hooking one leg, and entwining his own around Masters' free leg, Mac went for the complex cover.

**1...2...3**.

"Amerikan Beauty" hit on the PA one more time, and Mac raised his arms to the ceiling, obviously very proud of the bloody mess he left of the Masterpiece. Trish was in the ring in a second, and jumped into Mac's arms despite his bloody attire. She forced a kiss onto his mouth, but it wasn't as if the 'Mac Attack' cared! In short time they cleared the ring, but not before the crowd booed them magnificently for what they had witnessed.

--

After matches from Shelton Benjamin and Ric Flair, Edge and Simon Dean, and segments from Shawn Michaels and Triple H… we're backstage one more time. We find Lita standing by the Women's locker room, pacing gently on her bummed knee but looking incredible just the same. She's in a pair of black bondage strapped pants and a red and black 'Element' tank top with fishnet sleeves. She heard something in the corridor just off the locker room, so being a naturally curious person, decided to have herself a look.

What she saw was the door of the arena gym was opened and there was the sound of punching coming from inside. She crept down the hallway, and looked in, noticing a platinum blonde kicking and punching a large black bag. She glowered as she saw it was Mac Diaz, the same man that put her husband Kane out of action the week previous. She didn't open her mouth, but she was shoved violently into the gym, and as she looked up from her position on the floor, she saw the face of Trish Stratus smiling vindictively at her.

**Trish Stratus:** "Aww, what's the matter, Lita? You look a little… down…" She glanced up and gave a yell. "Do your thing, baby!"

And the door slammed right before Lita's eyes. She was locked in the gym, with no way out, by Trish Stratus. She was alone with a seemingly very dangerous man. Mac's hands were on either side of the bag, as he chuckled to himself. He had barely broken a sweat, but he had obviously been working out for a while. He also had changed from his bloody ring attire into black warm up shorts and a black wife beater tank top.

**Mac Diaz:** "How cute. Little miss thing with no big flake bitch running to her aid. That must be something for ya."

**Lita:** "What the hell do you want with me? What have I honestly done to you?"

**Mac Diaz:** "Oh, I don't know. _Existing_ is a start."

Mac started advancing toward her and Lita scurried to her feet. She had a limp as she made it to the door and began jimmying the handle, but it was evidently being held or locked from the outside. She cursed under her breath as she looked back, and Mac was practically in her face.

**Mac Diaz:** "It's really just business, Red. Trish Stratus got me my contract and I'm paying her back. She writes up a hit list, I knock off the bitches at her request. Unfortunately, you're on that list, B." Mac shrugged as he smirked. "Sucks to be you."

**Lita:** "It's ridiculous! You have a lot of skill, you could have got that contract on your own! Why do you have to be under her thumb!"

**Mac Diaz: **"The 'Real Deal' is under NO ONE'S THUMB!" He slammed his fist into the locker room door, causing Lita to physically flinch and try to step away from him. He locked her in by slamming his other hand against the door, bracketing her. "You think you're REAL cute, don't you?"

**Lita: **"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything-"

**Mac Diaz: **"BITCH, don't flatter me!"

**Lita:** "I'm just being honest!"

**Mac Diaz: **"You know somethin', Lita… you're not even half the woman Trish is, do I don't realize why I'm wastin' my time right now…" He was angrily glaring at her. "I mean, haven't you realized you're nothin'! And the only thing you have goin' for you is Frankenstein's Monster is your husband and this petty ring…" He stepped away from her, no longer doing the physical game, but the mental. "You're not happy, are you Lita?" Lita put her head down, shielding her face behind her red locks. "You're not happy, ARE YOU!" Mac snagged her hair, forcing her to snap her head back, his face merely inches from me. "Answer me, and look at me when I'm talking to you, skank…"

**Lita: **"Let go of me…" She said quietly, "You're hurting me!"

**Mac Diaz: **"Oh yeah? Well, take this back to the hospital that your hubby's laid up in, and let him know I hurt you _real_ good… like a REAL man should…"

And like that, Lita was enthralled in a precarious predicament. Mac leaned in and slammed his lips against Lita's, still holding her hair like a clamp. Lita tried pulling away but Mac slammed her against the locker room door, continuing the kiss. Then, pulled away, seemingly unaffected as he wiped his lips.

**Mac Diaz: **"Take THAT back to Papa Scurf, Bitch…"

Pushing Lita out of the way, Mac walked out of the locker room, leaving Lita emotionally shaken. As the camera faded out, Trish Stratus was trying to get information from Mac as to 'what happened!' in the locker room, but Mac blew her off as they rounded the corner.

**Jim Ross: **"What a despicable human being!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "What a GENIUS!"

--

**A/N:** I'm getting back into this story, so WICKED! For those who asked, no, Callista isn't related to A.J Styles :) Thanks for the questions though! More to come soon. -M.S


End file.
